Un-Named HPVikings Crossover (I can't think of a title for this)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sending a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life and give him love. SLASH STORY AN: Björn doesn't fall in love with Porunn at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic, in the department of mysteries The Order Of The Phoenix and Death-eaters are battling in the Death Chamber. Harry Potter stands nears the the veil of death next to Sirius as they battle against Lucius Malfoy, they disarm him before Harry sees a spell hit Sirius and he falls into the veil. Harry goes to follow but is held back by Remus who Harry fights off and follows Sirius into the veil.

Inside the veil Harry floats, he hears a female voice which says "young Harry, welcome to the veil"

"whose there ?" demands Harry as he floats before a hooded figure appears and she says "I am"

"who are you ?" asks Harry.

"I am Death" replies the hooded creature shocking Harry before he asks "why are you here, in front of me ?" he then asks "is Sirius here ?"

"he is not here but somewhere else" replies Death.

"where ?" asks Harry before he says "take me to him" ordering her before he realises who he's talking to and he says "sorry, but he is my godfather and my only chance to get away from the Dursleys"

"I know, I will bring you to him, but you must do something in return" says Death.

"what do you want ?" asks Harry suspicious of her.

"you'll find out" replies Death smiling under her hood before she says "now I'll send you to where your godfather is, with some parting gifts" she then waves her hand and Harry is sent flying backwards and he blacks out. When he wakes up he is laying in the middle of a forest and some guy with short blonde hair with the back of his head shaved is approaching him with several other men, they all have either a sword or an axe. The men notice Harry who runs off deeper into the forest, the men give chase and one of them throws their axe at him to hit him but it misses and gets stuck in a tree.

* * *

The other men try to capture Harry but he's fast thanks to his days running from his cousin and his friends. The men chase him some more before he is suddenly tackled and the man who tackled him raises his axe to kill him, the man brings the axe down and Harry closes his eyes preparing for the blow but it doesn't come, he opens his eyes to find a sword stopping the axe and he sees the blonde from before holding the sword, the blonde is looking straight at Harry looking into his eyes before the man with the axe yells at the blonde "why did you stop me, Björn"

Björn doesn't answer he just says to Harry "get up" Harry slowly rises to his feet before Björn asks "who are you ?"

"Harry" replies Harry.

"who is your father ?" asks the man who tried to kill him.

"his name was James, he's dead" replies Harry before Björn says to the other men "I'll take him" pausing for a moment before he continues by saying "as my slave" making Harry mutter "like that hasn't happened before" but he is ignored by the other men except Björn who heard him but doesn't ask. Björn takes out a rope with a loop in it before he places the loop around Harry's neck before he starts to pull Harry to make him walk with them, Harry walks with them as Björn holds the rope but he doesn't pull at it roughly or anything of the like, he is gentle with him. They walk into a village where some of the other men are pillaging, they see a man who is about to rape a woman, Harry stops walking and the rope is pulled again but in a kind way before Björn walks up to him and asks "what is it ?"

"that" replies Harry pointing at the man who is positioning himself and Björn walks up to the man before he orders "stop, that is not why we are here"

"you don't give me orders, boy, I will do what I-" replies the man before he is interrupted by Harry who growls at the man who steps forward and back-hands Harry who just steps back from the strike before he raises his hands at the man and a stream of ice magic comes out of his hands, hitting the man who tried to rape the woman, the man's body freezes over, it's frozen solid. Harry widens his eyes, looks at his hands before he looks at Björn and says "I didn't mean to do it, it just happened, I have no idea how it happened" looking like he is getting ready to be hit. Björn just looks at him with shock before he asks "are you a Jötunn ?"

"a what ?" asks Harry confused before he hears someone yell out "Harry" Harry turns to see Sirius with his hair tied up, running towards him, Harry runs towards Sirius but is stopped by the rope around his neck, Sirius, when he reaches Harry, hugs Harry tightly before he asks "what are you doing here ?"

"I followed you through the veil" replies Harry whispering to Sirius who then gasps before he asks Björn "what do you plan to do with him ?"

"make me his slave" replies Harry before he says "it's nothing new to me" Sirius is about to ask about what Harry said when Björn's father approaches and asks Sirius "who is this young man ?"

"this is Harry, the one I was telling you about" replies Sirius making Björn's father widen his eyes before he turns to his son and says "release him from the rope"

"I'm OK" says Harry smiling but Björn removes the rope from around Harry's neck while looking into Harry's green eyes before he says "I have never seen eyes like yours"

"my mother had the same eyes as mine, I get them from her" replies Harry before he walks next to Sirius as Sirius starts to walk off with Ragnar, Björn's father leaving a slightly confused Björn behind.

* * *

Harry is lead to Ragnar's tent where he is welcomed by Ragnar who tells Harry that he will teach him to fight, to help build the muscle in his body but Harry just smiles and says "I have muscle, but the muscle are hidden by my clothes"

"then remove them" says Björn eager to see the muscles. Harry smiles before he takes off his shirt to reveal his body, the muscles, the scars and a burn. Sirius sees the scars and asks "where did you get the scars from ?" Harry looks around at all the men before Ragnar orders the men to leave except Björn and Sirius. The others except those who were told that they can stay and once the doors are closed Harry says "they are rewards for my services to Hogwarts" growling.

"what do you mean ?" asks Sirius confused.

"all my years while at school have always been dangerous" replies Harry.

"how dangerous ?" asks Sirius.

"well, I'm sure you remember my third year but that year was quiet compared to my first two years and the last two years" replies Harry showing his scar that reads 'I will not tell lies' Björn grabs Harry's hand to take a closer look at the scars and he reads it out "I will not tell lies" before he asks "how did this happen ?" holding Harry's hand tightly and looking into Harry's eyes.

"someone from our, mine and Sirius' ministry did it using something called a Blood Quill, as you write it uses your own blood as ink, and it scars the person who are using it too, each time they use it, the scars will be opened again and continued use of it will leave a permanent scar on the back of your hand" replies Harry growling pulling his hand from Björn's grip before he says "the blood quill was used on me a lot, and on others"

"who ?" asks Sirius.

"students, even the first years" replies Harry making Sirius growl before he says "that is torture, it's not right"

"I will kill her for you" Björn says to Harry who turns to him and asks "why would you do that ?" before he turns away from Björn and walks over to Sirius who asks "what type of this did you do during your first, second, fourth and fifth years, well, I know about your fourth year because of the tournament"

"tournament ?" asks Ragnar.

"yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it's something that was between three schools, one student from each school are chosen to compete, they are chosen by the Goblet of Fire" replies Sirius.

"what is this Goblet of Fire ?" asks Björn.

"Hermione, my sister in all but blood would tell you everything she knows about the Goblet, but I shall tell you this, it's a ancient magical artefact, it chooses the champions who will compete for eternal glory" replies Harry.

"eternal glory ?" asks Ragnar.

"yes, but the tasks are dangerous, all three tasks are extremely dangerous" replies Harry.

"what are these tasks ?" asks Björn.

"they change with each tournament, the tasks are never the same" replies Sirius.

"what were the tasks when he competed ?" asks Björn.

"the first task, I had to retrieve a golden egg from mother dragon, the golden egg was with the dragon's real eggs, the second task, I had to retrieve the person I treasured the most from underwater, they were guarded by mermaids, my chosen person was my best friend, Ron, he was my first friend, now the third and final task, I had to navigate through an enchanted maze to find the Tri-wizard cup to win" replies Harry.

"did you win ?" asks Björn.

"who else competed in the tournament ?" asks Ragnar.

"Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour competed against me, they were the original champions" replies Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Björn confused.

"someone had placed my name in the goblet and tricked it into spitting my name out too" replies Harry looking at Björn before he says "they were first chosen before I was chosen, everyone thought that I had cheated, including my best friend Ron, to gain more attention but I didn't, after the first task they started to believe me, including Ron" Björn growls at that fact. Harry then says "he told me he was sorry and that he was an idiot for thinking that I cheated to enter the tournament"

"what about Hermione ?" asks Sirius.

"she and Neville believed me from the start, so did Viktor, Cedric and Fleur" replies Harry. Björn smiles at that before he says "you didn't answer my question, did you win ?"

"Cedric and I both took the cup and were transported to a graveyard, Cedric was killed by Pettigrew, the man who betrayed my parents and left me an orphan, he then bound, using magic, to a gravestone where he used my blood to resurrect the man who killed my parents and tried to kill me and gave me this scar" replies Harry revealing the lightning scar on forehead growling. Björn reaches and touches the scar before he asks "how did he give you this scar ?"

"he used the killing curse, he used it on my mother and my father too" replies Harry.

"what does this killing curse do ?" asks Ragnar.

"once it touches you, it kills you" replies Harry.

"but it touched you ?" asks Björn.

"yes, thanks to my mother, she used ancient magic to protect me but the only cost was her death" replies Harry before he says "she sacrificed herself for me"

"as would any mother" says Ragnar before he says "I would have loved to have met your mother, I will greet her in Valhalla, for I am sure that she is there, when I go there I would be honoured to meet her"

"thank you, I am sure that she is there too, she may not have done any fighting but she stood in front of him to stop him from killing me" Harry tells them all.

"how do you know ?" asks Ragnar.

"of foulest of creatures, the Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Ragnar.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Björn says "you saw your parents getting killed"

"yes" replies Harry, Sirius gasps at what Harry had revealed before they all talk more about many different things in their (Harry and Sirius' time) time but they don't reveal too much as it may change history forever.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

* * *

Three days later a confused Björn walks into the tent of the his father's tent, he sits down across from his father and looks towards where Harry is training with a sword, Björn's father follows Björn's gaze before he chuckles before he says "you have feelings for him, don't you ?"

"I don't know how I feel, I am so confused by what I am feeling" replies Björn before he asks "why do I feel this way ? should I be feeling this way ?"

"how do you feel ?" Ragnar asks Björn smiling.

"I feel protective of him, like I should protect him from everything, I also want him to be mine" replies Björn with a serious look on his face.

"bring him here" Ragnar tells his son. Björn sits where he is before Ragnar orders "now" Björn gets up, walks over to Harry before he says to Harry "my father wants to see you"

"why, did I do something wrong ?" asks Harry concerned.

"no, he just wants to see you" replies Björn before he leads Harry into his father's tent and Harry asks Ragnar "you wanted to see me ?"

"yes, I have decided to hand over your training to my son, Björn, he shall train you" Ragnar tells Harry who smiles before he says "I'll only do it, if it's OK with Björn, I don't want him to do something that he doesn't want to do"

"I want to" says Björn stepping forward eagerly before Ragnar can say anything before Ragnar says "he wants to train you"

"then I accept, Björn may train me" Harry says to Ragnar. Björn smiles at the chance to train Harry who smiles too. The scene is watched by Floki, King Horik and Horik's two sons, Floki and Horik are suspicious of Harry and they don't like him at all while Horik's sons do like Harry, they like the look of him, Floki and Horik narrow their eyes at Harry who feels like he is being watched, turns towards Floki and Horik before he gives a little wave in their direction. Björn and Ragnar notice before they turn in the direction that Harry is looking before they both turn back to Harry and ask "what's going on ?"

"I felt like I was being watch, so I turned to the direction of where I felt I was being watched from and I saw them" replies Harry narrowing his eyes at Floki and Horik.

"you don't trust them ?" asks Björn.

"no, I don't, I sense trouble from Horik and I don't know what to make of Floki, I haven't talked to him yet, but he seems like fun, lots of fun, plus those two young guys with Floki are very interesting looking" replies Harry smiling, licking his lips before he looks at Björn who looks a little jealous, Harry face changes to one of concern when he sees Björn's face and asks "what's wrong, Björn ?"

"I am fine, we begin training tomorrow, in the morning" replies Björn before he walks off. Harry says to Ragnar "I hope that I didn't do anything, I like him, he's treated me like I'm normal and not a freak ever since I used my ice magic to freeze that guy who was raping that woman"

"ice magic ?" asks Ragnar.

"yes, I don't know how I got it but I'll get used to it" replies Harry.

"can you show me ?" asks Ragnar.

"yes, I'll show you" replies Harry before he waves his hand, a stream of ice magic comes out of his hands and freezes whatever it hits, Ragnar says "you're like a Jötunn"

"Björn asked if I was Jötunn" says Harry smiling before Ragnar says "we need to come up with a new name for you, any thoughts ?"

"something to do with ice, snow and frost but I'd like to get my new name on my sixteenth birthday" replies Harry.

"why your sixteenth birthday ?" asks Ragnar confused.

"I found out that I will gain a creature inheritance on my sixteenth birthday, I want my new name to be associated with my creature and my ice magic" says Harry. Ragnar nods before he says "I'm sure Björn will have some ideas"

"really ? you think so ?" asks Harry curious.

"yes, I am sure" replies Ragnar. Harry then says to Ragnar "I'm going to go and go to sleep" Harry leaves Ragnar's tent and heads into his tent where Björn is waiting. Björn is sitting on Harry's bed, Harry sees Björn sitting there and he says "hello, Björn" before he asks "what are you doing here ? in my tent ?"

"I want to know about your first school year, then maybe your other school years including your third year since I don't know what happened but Sirius does, you never told us about them which I noticed but my father and Sirius never did" replies Björn.

"you noticed that ?" asks Harry.

"yes" replies Björn.

"OK, well, I was taken to King's Cross Station, it's where the train to my school" says Harry before Björn asks "what's a train ?"

"something in my time" replies Harry before he says "well, I had to find platform 93/4, but I couldn't find it when I suddenly hear a female voice yelling about muggles" Harry tells them but is interrupted when Björn asks "what is a muggle ?"

"non-magical person" replies Harry before he continues his story by saying "well, i follow the voice to find a red haired woman with four boys and a little girl, she was telling them to behave themselves while at school and then told Percy to go onto the platform. That's what Percy does and he does it by running through a solid brick wall"

"a what ?" asks Björn.

"bricks are something in my time" says Harry before he continues his story by saying "and it's the barrier between the muggle train station and platform 9 3/4's which is where the Hogwarts Express was, the Hogwarts Express is what takes us to school"

"I see" says Björn before Harry says "well, after Percy and the twins had gone through I make my presence known and she tells me that it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well before she tells me how to get onto the platform. Once I get on the platform I go to put my stuff on the train which the twins helped me with"

"that is good" says Björn happy.

"yea, my trunk was a bit heavy for me, I was only eleven at the time, well, while I was on the train, I found an empty compartment, after a little while i hear a knock on the door and I see Ron standing there and he says 'do you mind ? everywhere else is full' and I let him sit with me, he introduces himself then I introduce myself as Harry Potter making him ask if I got my scar"

"the one on your forehead ?" asks Björn.

"yes, that one, it's a symbol of my survival against Voldemort" replies Harry before he says "I showed him the scar with a smile on my face. After a while, after I had ordered a whole bunch of candy which I shared with Ron, a girl with bushy, brown hair knocks on the door and asks if we had seen a toad since a boy named Neville had lost his, Ron doesn't like her because she is a bit of a know-it-all"

"what is a know-it-all ?" asks Björn.

"a person who behaves as if they know everything, and she was like that back then but she's changed since then, a lot" replies Harry before he says "well, the girl introduces herself and after a little bit she leaves but not before telling Ron that he has some dirt on his nose, we arrive at the train station near the school and we follow Hagrid to the boats which only take four to each boat and we head to Hogwarts, after we arrive there, we follow Hagrid who delievers us to Professor McGonagall who is a very stern and strict woman. She tells us about the houses before she disappears. While she is gone, one of the boys introduces himself in a pompous way before insulting Ron, the boy asks to be friends but i decline the offer, Professor McGonagall comes back before she leads up into the great hall where we are to be sorted into our houses" Harry says to them.

"what are these houses ?" asks Björn.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" replies Harry before he says "Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal, Ravenclaws are known for being smart and Slytherin are known to be cunning" with a smile before Harry says "after some students had been called up, my name is called and I walk up, the hat is placed on my head and the hat sorts me into my house, the hat and I talk for a bit before I tell him that being a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing is the best kind of Slytherin after he tries to place me in Slytherin and I end up in Gryffindor, just like my parents were"

"the house of bravery ?" asks Björn.

"yes, the house of bravery" replies Harry, he then says continuing his story "after some students had been called up, my name is called and I walk up, the hat is placed on my head and the hat sorts me into my house, the hat and I talk for a bit before I tell him that I don't want to be in Slytherin after he tries to place me in Slytherin and I end up in Gryffindor, just like my parents were" Harry then says "what else happened ?" asks Björn.

"not much really, after the feast that we had Dumbledore told us not to go to the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless we wanted to die a most painful death before dismissing us for bed" says Harry before he says "Anyway, I got sorted into Gryffindor as you know. Nothing really exciting happened for weeks, except I was loving magic and learning all about it, my first flying lesson was interesting. I got stared at a lot, which I hated but after a couple weeks that got better. I didn't really get into any trouble, and just wanted to make friends and get to know the school. That all changed at Halloween though"

"why did they stare at you ?" asks Björn confused.

"I'm famous because of Voldemort, because I survived a direct attack from him and no one had ever done that before" replies Harry who then says "I hate that they don't ever en-knowledge that the reason I survived Voldemort was because of my mother who died to protect me, they just celebrate me, for defeating him and surviving the killing curse" with a growl looking angry making Björn step forward and he takes Harry's hand and says while looking into Harry's eyes "then they are fools, she is someone that I would gladly fight beside, she would make an amazing shield-maiden and I think, like my mother, that she is Valhalla"

"thank you, for thinking that" Harry says to Björn before he steps back a bit and he says to Björn "I am going to go to sleep now, I am a little tired, I'll tell you rest tomorrow"

"I will stay with you, while you sleep, to guard you" Björn tells Harry who then says "OK, if you wish to stay, but I don't need protection"

"I do wish to stay and I want to guard you" replies Björn. Harry nods and takes off his shirt before he gets into the bed, under the furs, that Harry had summoned magically (the bed and furs was summoned magically, it wasn't clear), he then takes his pants off in the bed, under the furs as Björn watches him intently, Harry throws the pants onto a chair that is right next to the bed before he says "if you're going to stay, you might as well lay down, but not under these covers, you don't get to see me naked"

"that is fine with me" says Björn before he asks "do have any other furs ?"

"yes" replies Harry flicking his wrist and some furs appear in a whirl of ice blue smoke and he says "you can lay above my furs but under those ones" nodding at the furs he had summoned. Björn nods, he then takes off his shirt, Harry stares at Björn's chest, licking his lips which Björn notices and smiles, knowing that Harry likes his body before he gets under the covers that Harry had summoned before he too takes off his pants, he leans over Harry, making the furs move to reveal some of his lower half which Harry see and looks at, Björn places his pants on the same chair that Harry placed his pants before he leans back, he then turns onto his side to look at Harry who looks back and asks "so, do you have a girlfriend in your village or something ?"

"no, I do not" replies Björn before he asks "do you ?"

"girls aren't my type" replies Harry before he says "I can't believe I just told you that, I also don't believe you, you must have some sort of a girlfriend back home"

"no, I don't, I haven't been with anyone either" says Björn.

"neither have I, I've only been kissed" says Harry.

"who ?" asks Björn sounding slightly jealous which Harry notices but doesn't comment before he says "he was a guy who was eighteen at the time"

"how old were you ?" asks Björn.

"fourteen" replies Harry before Björn looks jealous before he says "tell me what happened, please"

"well, I was at the Quidditch World Cup, walking around alone the night before the match when I suddenly bumped into someone, I get knocked off my feet, the guy that I bumped into says 'I am sorry, let me help you up' he holds out his hand for me to grab which I do and he pulls me up and he asks who I was, I tell him who I am, he doesn't care that I'm the famous boy-who-lived, he invites me back to his tent where we talk before he kisses me, I kiss back and we're taking off our clothes before Viktor asks how old I was" Björn looks jealous when Harry mentions the kissing and the taking off of his clothes but he asks where Harry told him that Viktor asked for his age "what did you tell him ?"

"I told him the truth, that I was fourteen" replies Harry before he says "then Viktor just lets go of me and my body, he takes a few steps back and I ask him 'what's wrong ? did I do something wrong ?' and he says 'no, but please get dressed' I start to get dressed we both get dressed in silence before he says 'ever though we didn't have sex, I would like to stay close to you, I want to be your friend and if you're still available when you reach the age of sixteen, I wish to be your first even if we do not become a couple, but if your not available I would like to meet the guy you're with, I hope that he is good to you and if he isn't, I'll send him a dark curse to hurt him for hurting you' I told him that he didn't have to do anything like that for me but he told me that it's what friends do, they protect their friends"

"he sounds like a good friend" says Björn smiling caressing Harry's bare chest. Harry lays back down to fall asleep as Björn caresses his chest and watches Harry fall asleep, Björn then falls asleep next to Harry.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **MENTIONS OF ROMEO AND JULIET IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

The next morning Harry wakes up to find Björn's arms wrapped protectively around his his body as if Björn would protect him from everything and Harry's head on Björn's chest, Harry untangles Björn's arms from his body before he gets up, gets out of bed, puts his clothes on and he takes a look at Björn who is sleeping soundly and exits the tent to talk to his godfather about some feelings that he is getting. He enters the tent of his godfather to find him in bed, naked with Ragnar in bed with him also naked making exclaim "holy shit" the two men leap up and cover themselves before Harry says to Ragnar "I guess it's OK if I wanted to go out with your son then"

"yes, it would be OK" replies Ragnar before Sirius says "but take it slow"

"so I guess that sleeping in the same bed together while naked is not going slow" says Harry making Sirius widen his eyes before Harry says "don't worry, he slept above my furs and under his own" Sirius breathes a breath of relief before Harry says "but I wouldn't mind, one day, sleeping in the same bed together while naked and under the same furs"

"I would like that too" says Björn from behind Harry who turns around to find a shirtless Björn behind him before Björn says "when I woke, you weren't there, so I got up and went to find you, I somehow knew that you would be here, to see Sirius but I never expected my father and Sirius to be in bed, together, naked"

"neither did I" replies Harry before he turns to Björn and asks "when do you wish to start training ?"

"when do you wish to start ?" asks Björn.

"today, now, if you want, if you don't want to, I can practise on my own or I can watch the others train, that'll be fun, not to mention hot, especially if they are shirtless with their rippling muscles and their sweaty bo-" replies Harry before Björn interrupts by saying "yes, I will be training you, today, even now, away from the other men who will be training today" trying not to sound jealous but failing.

"where will we be training ?" asks Harry.

"in the woods" replies Björn before he leaves the tent and Harry follows him. Ragnar and Sirius look at each other after they had left before Ragnar asks Sirius "do you approve of my son being with your Godson ?"

"would your son treat Harry right ?" asks Sirius before he says "Harry's had a hard life, his parents died, he was sent to Petunia who hated Lily, his mother, and possibly made Harry's life a living hell, I'm scared to learn what he had to go through while living there"

"you think they hurt him ?" asks Ragnar practically growling.

"well, yes, possibly emotionally and physically" replies Sirius before he says " but I don't know how he was treated by them, and if they treated him badly, I will kill them" Sirius growls.

"so will I" growls Ragnar before he says "I have only known him for a little while but I feel like he is family, if Harry starts dating Björn and married him, then he will be my son and I would be honoured to have him as my son" Sirius smiles before he kisses Ragnar.

* * *

Björn and Harry walk into the forest with some of their weapons with a shield each. Harry is following Björn until Björn stops walking, they are in a clear area and he says "we shall train here"

"here ? you sure ?" asks Harry confused.

"yes, here" replies Björn before he says "choose your weapon and pick up your shield"

"OK, but after this, I'll show you a few things from my time" says Harry, he picks up a sword before he grabs the shield.

"you would show me what kind of things ?" asks Björn as they circle each other.

"you'll see" replies Harry before the training starts, the sword clash or hit the shields. They continue to train before Björn tells Harry that it's time to stop and he says "you can show me the things from where you're from, if you wish"

"OK" replies Harry before he holds out his hand with his palm facing the sky, a moment later an ice blue whirl of smoke appears and disappears leaving a violin with a bow in Harry's hand. Harry then says "this is called a violin, it's a musical instrument"

"musical ?" asks Björn confused.

"yea" replies Harry before he positions the violin rightly, he takes the bow and starts to play the violin. He plays the violin for Björn to listen to him, Björn is hypnotised by the music that Harry is playing and he smiles at Harry who smiles back. Once Harry had finished playing Björn asks "when did you learn how play ?"

"I started when I was six and I kept going until I started at Hogwarts where I found a private place to practise, alone, but it's been two years since I've practised, I guess it's like riding a bike, which I never learnt how to do" replies Harry muttering the last bit.

"a bike ?" asks Björn.

"I'll explain at another time" replies Harry before they descend into silence. Suddenly something gets on Harry's mind and he smiles before he mutters something, Björn hears him and asks "what are you saying ?"

"oh, just something I remembered from my time, it's something that's been around for many years" replies Harry.

"what is it ?" asks Björn.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life, Whole misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their parents' strife" replies Harry.

"where is that from ? and what is it ?" asks Björn.

"it's the opening lines to a play that was written by a man named William Shakespeare named Romeo and Juliet" replies Harry.

"what is it about ? the play ?" asks Björn.

"it's about a pair of star-cross'd lovers who were from rival houses who meet and fall in love from the first moment they see each other" replies Harry before he says "that is before they die, they kill themselves"

"how ?" asks Björn.

"poison and a dagger, Romeo poisons himself thinking that Juliet is dead but she isn't really, when Romeo dies, Juliet uses Romeo's dagger and kills herself" replies Harry "they die to be together, forever"

"where did they meet ?" asks Björn interested in the story.

"a party, that was being held as Juliet's home, Romeo was invited to the party by his best friend, Mercutio, who was invited to the party himself, they are all in masks to hide who they are" replies Harry.

"what kind of party was it ?" asks Björn.

"it was called a masquerade ball, they are elegant gatherings where they wear masks and clothes to hide who they are, I would love to go to one, one day" replies Harry.

"then I shall take you to one, you and I, at a masquerade ball, together" Björn says to Harry standing up making Harry chuckle before he says "they haven't been invented yet, but I would be honoured to be taken by you"

"you would ?" asks Björn sitting back down and leaning forward.

"yes" replies Harry before Björn rushes forward and presses his lips to Harry's, the two kiss gently, they then press their bodies together as they kiss. The kiss is broken after a moment before Björn caresses Harry's face and says "I wish to make you mine"

"I will to be yours, and I know that your father will allow it but I worry over the reaction of the men when they learn of this" Harry tells Björn before he stands, he then turns to face away from Björn and says "I also wish, for my sixteen birthday for you to give me a new name, a name that, once it has been given to me, I will forever be called, if you wish to give me a new name"

"I would be honoured to give you a new name, but I ask, why on your sixteen date of birth ?" says Björn confused.

"it is hard to explain, but lets just say that you will be shocked by what will happen on my sixteen date of birth" replies Harry before Björn says "tell me about the other things from your time"

"like what ?" asks Harry.

"warriors, warriors of your time, or wars of your time, while you live" replies Björn getting closer to Harry who says "we do not have wars, except for the war that I am in and must be leader of the light"

"the light ?" asks Björn.

"light versus dark, they are opposites, like Fire and Ice, Earth and Air, Lightning and Water, they combat each other, and will end up a draw once the fight is down as they can damage each other equally" replies Harry before he says "the light are fighting against a man named Voldemort who is the leader of the dark, I do not wish to be in this war, I want to be a normal teenager, not a leader in a war that I have no business being in"

"but he killed your parents" says Björn.

"yes, but they all want me to fight a man who is seventy years older than me and is more experienced in magic than I am, it's not always about power, it's sometimes about experience too, I am only a student, but I do want to fight just not lead" Harry tells Björn who says to Harry "then you do not have to lead them, let someone else lead, you do not have to"

"there is a prophecy that says differently, I understand the meaning but-" Harry says before Björn interrupts by asking "what does this prophecy say ?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." replies Harry hoping that Björn understands the meaning of the prophecy which he does and he says "when we go back to my village, we shall see the seer, he will know the truth, if the gods allow him to say"

"knowing my luck, the gods won't allow it but I don't care, I just go along with it, for the last five years, my school years, I have been in danger, in my first year Ron and I saved Hermione from a mountain troll that had been let into the school by one of the teachers who also shared his body with Voldemort and was after a stone which will give him immortality, second year, students were getting petrified and I had to fight a basilisk to save Ron's sister from dying, third year, we were faced by the Dementors who revive your worst memory even if it's buried deep within your mind, like me remembering my mother's murder" says Harry before Björn hugs him before Harry says "you know about my fourth year and about the teacher who used a blood quill to torture the students" Björn growl when he is reminded about the scarred writing on Harry's hand before he asks Harry "is there a way to heal those scars ?" he then says "I wish that you did not have them"

"I wish I didn't have them either, but I have to live with them, forever" replies Harry. Björn takes Harry's scarred hand and kisses the scars before he says "maybe one day, they will be healed and you won't have to look upon it any longer"

"I hope so, but if not, that'll be fine as well" replies Harry smiling. Björn then says "when I meet the one who did this to you, I will kill them"

"you don't have to" replies Harry shaking his head before Björn says to Harry "I may not have to, but I want to, to protect you"

"I don't need protection" says Harry before he says "I am not weak, I'm pretty powerful, especially with my ice magic"

"yes, I know that you are powerful, but I wish to protect you and I love the ice magic that you can do" says Björn smiling, he caresses Harry's face while he looks into Harry's eyes. Björn then says "tell me the story, the entire story of Romeo and Juliet"

"OK" replies Harry before he says "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life, Whole misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their parents' strife" he then tells Björn the entire story of Romeo and Juliet, Björn gets a few tears which he quickly wipes away so that Harry doesn't see them at the death of Romeo and his Juliet. Harry concludes the story by saying sadly "A glooming peace this morning with it brings, The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head, Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things, Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished, For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo" Harry looks sad and has a few tears in his eyes, Björn wipes the tears away and kisses Harry again.

The two of them sit together for a little while before they hear some twigs snapping, they separate before they see a group of men with swords and shields approaching them, they are also in armour which means that the men are not friendlies to them.

* * *

The group of men had seen them and figured out who they were before they see Harry and Björn kiss which adds to their desire to capture and hang them or a possibility to kill them where they sit. One of the men accidentally steps on a twig, making it snap gaining the attention of the two north-men who separate before the group of solders charge at the two north-men while one stays behind just in case he needs to escape. One of the north-men is armed with a sword and shield while the other has a stick, the solders charge at the two north-men, the one with the sword and shield stands in front of the one with the stick but the one with the stick comes out from behind the sword holding man, points the stick at one of the solders and yells "stupify" the solder gets hit with a red light and is knocked away and unconscious.

The man with the sword looks at the stick wielder before he says "that was amazing"

"thanks" replies the stick wielder smiling before the fight continues. The fight goes on for a bit until one of the solder knocks the stick out of the stick wielders hand with an arrow and another solder is about to make to killing blow as the sword wielder is too far away to help the stick wielder who just smiles before he thrusts his hand at the solder who is going to kill him and a stream of what looks like snow or ice comes out of his hand, once it touches the man, he is frozen solid much to the shock of the other solders.

The solders stare at their frozen comrade before they go to attack the one who had done it.

Björn and Harry are fighting the solders after Harry had frozen one of them. Harry is yet again alone facing most of the solders while Björn is facing the rest, Harry gets close enough to shove his hand into the chest of one of the solders before he grabs something from within the solders chest and pulls it out. The object looks like a heart and as Harry holds the heart in his hand he says "holy shit" the solder goes to attack Harry but Harry gets an idea and says "stop" the solder stops before Harry orders the man using the man's heart "kill them" the man kills his comrades, all of them that are near Harry while the men fighting Björn are staring at Harry in shock before they too end up dead, Björn uses their shock to his advantage and he kills them all using his sword, Harry then holds the man's heart in his hand while the man is staring in shock at what he had just done. Harry then starts to crush the heart in his hand making the man fall to his knees in pain before the heart is crusted into dust and the man dies.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **MENTIONS OF ROMEO AND JULIET IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

(Smut Warning)

Björn and Harry walk off to a private place where they stand together before they start to make out, they kiss passionately and they start to strip themselves of their clothes. After they had stripped their clothes off Harry caresses Björn's chest before he pushes Björn onto the ground and gets on top of him, Harry kisses Björn before Björn wets his fingers with his spit and starts to fondle Harry's arse hole pressing his finger against it before he puts pressure on the entrance, the finger enters Harry who moans as Björn loosens Harry's arse before putting in a second finger and repeating the process before Harry asks Björn "want me to suck you off ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Björn.

"this" replies Harry before he starts to suck on Björn's 10 inch cock as Björn fingers Harry's arse and moans as Harry sucks him off. Björn gasps as he is being sucked off "where did you learn how to do that ?"

"a porn video" replies Harry gasping when Björn inserts a third finger inside his arse before he asks "what's a porn video ?"

"I'll explain later" replies Harry, going back to suck Björn off. Björn moans while being sucked off before Harry stops sucking Björn off and he then kisses Björn. Harry gasps as Björn use his fingers to pleasure Harry before he gasps out "I want you inside me"

"inside you ?" asks Björn.

"your cock, inside me" replies Harry gasping and before Björn takes his fingers out of Harry's arse making Harry whimper at the loss of the fingers before Björn positions his cock against Harry loose but still tight arse hole and pushes his cock inside him. Harry gasps as Björn penetrates him, especially since Björn's cock is thicker than Björn's three fingers, they still for a bit so that Harry can get use to Björn's cock inside him before Björn starts to move. Björn moves slowly inside Harry who moans as Björn moves inside him before Björn starts going faster before he flips Harry onto his back and really starts to fuck him, Harry moans loudly as Björn fucks him. They kiss as Björn fucks Harry, their bodies start dripping with sweat as Björn fucks Harry before they change positions, Harry gets on all fours before Björn penetrates him again, he starts thrusting into Harry who is moaning and groaning before he says "fuck me harder" and Björn starts doing as Harry asked and he pants as he fucks Harry's arse.

Twenty minutes later...

Harry says to Björn gasping "more, more, faster, harder" Björn complies and he really starts to pound into Harry after doing that for ten minutes Björn suddenly starts to shake before he blows his load deep inside Harry arse, painting Harry's insides with his hot load of cum with a load moan, so loud it was possibly heard back at the camp or even the bloody castle.

"that feels so good inside me" says Harry.

"what does ?" asks Björn.

"your cock and your cum" replies Harry before he says as Björn starts to pull out "no, stay in me, I want you in me some more before we head back to camp"

"is there a way to keep my seed inside you ?" asks Björn.

"we could use a butt plug" replies Harry.

"what is that ?" asks Björn confused.

"this" replies Harry summoning a butt plug that'll be big enough to keep all of Björn's seed inside Harry but Harry says "let's wait a little bit before you pull out of me"

"I wish I could stay inside you forever" Björn tells Harry before he kisses him sweetly and they lay there, a minute later they fall asleep.

* * *

Three hours later Björn and Harry wake up, both hard as rocks and horny as hell. They decide to get dressed and return to Harry's tent, they grab their clothes and put them on but they don't realise that they are wearing each others shirts before they get the weapons and shields, they then walk back. They walk through the camp side by side heading to Harry's tent, the two are seen by everyone including Sirius, Ragnar and Björn's mother as they walk to Harry's tent.

Once they get back into Harry's tent, Harry uses his magic to make sure that no one can walk into the tent while the two of them are busy and is about to cast a silencing charm when Björn pulls Harry, spins his around and kisses him, Harry throws his wand onto the floor, away from them, before Björn pulls him to the bed where he starts to take the clothes off Harry.

Harry takes Björn's clothes off, once they are naked for the second time that day Harry starts to feel his hole to see if it needs to be loosened again, he says to Björn "my ass is still tight but it doesn't need to be loosened too much, it's loose enough that you could just stick your cock inside me and start fucking me, again" Björn does just that, he flips Harry onto his stomach before he puts spit on his cock and thrusts into Harry who says gasping "fuck, yes" Björn thrusts into Harry who is chanting "yes, yes, yes" as Björn fucks him. Harry take hold of his cock as Björn fucks him and starts to jerk it. After five minutes of the doggy-style Harry says "let's change positions"

"what do you mean ?" asks Björn.

"like this" replies Harry before he pulls away from Björn and whimpers at the loss of the feeling of Björn's cock inside him. Harry then moves Björn into the right place for the next position, crab-legs. Harry gets on top of Björn's cock and Björn thrusts upwards as Harry bounces on his cock. Björn fucks Harry and they are both really starting to sweat before they get into the next position which has Björn standing up with Harry's legs wrapped around his waist and they are kissing as Björn thrusts into Harry before he breaks the kiss and says "this feel so good"

"fuck, yea, fuck me, fuck me hard" replies Harry. Björn starts to go faster and harder making Harry say "holy, fuck that is fucking good, yea fuck my tight ass" Björn chuckles and kisses Harry who moans in the kiss when Björn hits his g-spot, Björn hits it several times and Harry is panting while his cock is rock hard and begging to be touched. Harry then says "get me us over to the beam over there" pointing at one of the beam, Björn carries Harry over there as Harry bounces on his cock before Harry leans back, grabs hold of the beam and says "hold onto my hips and fuck my ass, hard" Björn grabs Harry's waist tightly, Harry loosens his legs from Björn's waist so that Björn can fuck him harder.

Björn then starts to pound into Harry. Harry says as Björn fucks him "oh yea, fuck my tight little ass" Björn just pounds harder into Harry who is moaning loudly before he suddenly blows his load all over his chest when Björn hits Harry's g-spot several times. After a few more minutes Björn suddenly starts to shake before he blows his load deep inside Harry arse, painting Harry's insides with his hot load of cum with a load moan, so loud it was possibly heard by everyone at the camp or even the in bloody castle. They push their chests together and kiss making Harry cum end up on Björn's chest and as they rub their chests together the cum is rubbed into their skin. Björn pulls out of Harry who whimpers at the loss before he grabs a butt plug, turns around to have Björn see what he is about to do, he bends over and he slides the butt plug inside him his ass and Björn moans at the sight of the butt plug inside Harry's ass before he pulls Harry up to face him and kisses him before he breaks the kiss, pulls Harry to the bed and they get into bed, they cover themselves with the furs and they cuddle under them. Björn asks Harry "how was your first and second time ?"

"it was perfect" replies Harry sighing before he asks "what about you ?"

"perfect" replies Björn before the two kiss, they then break the kiss and fall asleep for the second time that day.

(Smut Ends)

* * *

Two hours later Harry and Björn wake up to find Sirius and Ragnar at the end of the bed, Sirius has his arms crossed and looks while Ragnar looks like he going to chuckle which he starts doing making Sirius glare at Ragnar who asks "what ?"

"you're chuckling ?" asks Sirius before he asks "you're chuckling at the fact that my sweet innocent godson is being corrupted, he's having sex, your son stole his virginity"

"actually I gave it to him, he's really good at fucking, for a virgin" Harry says to Sirius who then asks Harry "how do you know that ?"

"he told me, and I know that he was telling the truth" replies Harry.

"so, this was your first time ?" asks Ragnar.

"second actually, we had sex in the woods earlier" replies Björn smiling as Sirius and Ragnar widen their eyes before Sirius asks "did you use the counter-productive spell ?"

"what's that ?" asks Harry confused.

"it's a spell to stop you from getting pregnant and yes, wizards can get pregnant" replies Sirius making Harry widen his eyes as does Björn and Ragnar's eyes. Björn realises that he can have children with Harry while Ragnar realises the same, with Sirius. Björn then asks "is it common ?"

"sometimes but some of the wizarding world still don't like gay guys" replies Sirius before he says "plus a certain red haired girl won't like that Harry's gay either"

"who ?" asks Björn possessively.

"Ginny Weasley, she has a huge crush on me but I ain't interested" replies Harry before he says "I prefer to have a cock thrusting balls deep inside me and the guy painting my insides with their cum" he says this while he strokes Björn's cock under the furs, Björn starts to get hard again and Harry starts to stroke Björn's cock faster until Sirius figures out what's going on and he says ordering them "hands where I can see them" pointing at them with a strict look. Harry and Björn raise their hands from under the furs making a 'I surrender' motion. Sirius then asks them "so, before you two had sex, what were you doing ?"

"talking" replies Harry.

"about what ?" asks Ragnar.

"Romeo and Juliet" replies Björn.

"what ?" asks Sirius with surprise.

"what is Romeo and Juliet ?" asks Ragnar confused looking at Sirius.

"it's a play by a man named William Shakespeare" replies Harry before he says "it's a beautiful story but it ends with a tragedy"

"that it is" comments Björn nodding before he says "Harry told me the entire story of Juliet and her Romeo"

"where did you learn about it ?" Harry asks Sirius.

"your mother, she told us the story, we all had a few tears in our eyes" replies Sirius before he asks "what else did you talk about ?"

"I asked Harry to a masquerade ball after he told me that he wanted to go to one, we were talking about where Romeo and Juliet had met in the play" replies Björn before Harry and Björn tell Sirius and Ragnar everything that had happened while they were together including Harry asking Björn to give him a new name for his sixteenth birthday which Ragnar knew Harry would ask Björn for. When the war is mentioned Ragnar is pissed off when Björn tells him that Harry is basically being forced to fight Voldemort thanks to a prophecy which also makes Ragnar say "when we get home, we are going to see the seer"

"Björn already suggested that" says Harry before Sirius gets up the courage and says to Harry "Harry, I think it's time to talk about what it was like living with Lily's sister and her family" Harry tenses up making Björn growl at Sirius before Harry asks Sirius quietly "why ?"

"I want to know, and I'm sure that Björn and Ragnar want to know too" replies Sirius.

"OK, well, umm, I don't know how to explain" says Harry before Björn says "did they hurt you ?" remembering Harry's reaction when his Ice Magic had first appeared.

"yes, my uncle did" replies Harry before he says "I stayed in the cupboard under the stairs from the first day I lived there until I got my first letter from Hogwarts, I started doing all the chores when I was three, the cooking, cleaning, the gardening and everything, they also barely fed me either, my uncle hit me whenever I did something freakish or something like that"

"what else did they do ?" asks Björn cuddling up to Harry.

"I didn't know my name until I went to school, muggle school when I was six" replies Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Sirius clearly getting angry, Björn and Ragnar aren't faring any better, Björn is basically shaking with anger before Harry replies "I thought my name was Freak, since they always called me that, well, either Freak or boy" Harry's reply sends Sirius into a giant rage as does Ragnar, the two men are swearing and ranting. Harry sneaks a peek at Björn who looks angry, very angry, before he sees Harry looking at him and he says "I will kill them" before he asks "anything else we should know ?"

"whenever I used magic, my uncle would beat me, if I did better in school than Dudley, I'd be punished, my cousin and his friends used to chase people away whenever they wanted to be my friend, Dudley and his friends also had a game called Harry Hunting, they would chase me and if they caught me I'd be beaten, my uncle and aunt encouraged him and taught him to do it, but he and his friends have laid off me since my first year at Hogwarts" replies Harry. Björn growls before he yells "I'll kill them"

"who ?" asks Ragnar.

"I'm guessing my uncle and aunt" replies Harry before Sirius says "I can't believe that Petunia would ever do this to her sister's son, her own nephew, her own family" growling.

"she did this to her own blood kin ?" growls Ragnar.

"yes" replies Harry. Björn growls and he says "she has dishonoured her family, she must pay"

"I agree" says Sirius growling.

"fine, but leave Dudley alone, he was raised to be the way he is, and he has seen through what his parents have taught him and has been very kind to me lately" says Harry knowing that Björn, Ragnar and Sirius will not give up.

"agreed, my sweet wolf" Björn says to Harry caressing Harry's face. Harry asks him "sweet wolf ?"

"I think he just chose a nickname for you" Sirius tells Harry smiling. Harry smiles and he kisses Björn who kisses him back, he breaks the kiss before he looks into Harry's eyes as he leans his forehead against Harry's forehead smiling, Harry smiles back at Björn.

* * *

In the Wizarding World, in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger is reading some books on the veil which Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had grabbed from the Black Family Library when she had asked before she grabs the books and heads to the library for some privacy. On the way to the library she walks passed Draco Malfoy, alone, she sees his face go pale as he reads a letter before he puts it down, as he starts to look around Hermione opens one of the books in her arms, she faces the books cover towards Malfoy (covering her face) who sees the cover and gasps making Hermione smirk before she shows Malfoy that she's the one with the book and walks away.

Malfoy packs up his stuff before he follows Hermione, he follows her into Myrtle's bathroom where she is waiting, leaning against the sinks, a pile of books to her side with a book in her hands. Malfoy asks Hermione "where'd you get those books ?" before he says "they aren't the regular books from the library, they are only available in the libraries of purebloods"

"I got them from the Black Library" replies Hermione.

"how ?" asks Malfoy walking closer.

"your cousin let me borrow them" replies Hermione smirking.

"why ?" demands Malfoy.

"to research the veil in the ministry" replies Hermione before she says "Harry had gone through the veil, people think that it's a one way trip but I have doubt and I plan to prove it, I'm getting my best friend back"

"what about Weasley ? how does he feel about this plan ?" asks Malfoy sneering.

"he doesn't know, I don't think he'd approve since these books are from a dark family's library" replies Hermione before she says "she also wouldn't approve of me helping you"

"helping me ? with what ?" asks Malfoy sneering.

"well, you received a letter that made you go paler than normal, so I'm guessing that the letter told you that the Dark Lord wishes to see you, to give you a task to make up for your father's failure and capture" replies Hermione before she says "I can actually help you, and anyone who doesn't want to me marked, I can create an undetectable port-key which will activate whenever you, yourself only, speaks the password which I'll give you when I create it"

"why would you help me ? you hate me" demands Malfoy angrily.

"I don't hate you, Ron hate you, but Harry and I don't, we find you annoying but we don't hate you" replies Hermione before she says "plus Harry wouldn't be happy if I let you be marked when I know that I can help you, unlike some people, Harry and I care about everyone in this school which includes the Slytherins too"

"so you want to be on the good side of Potter ? why ? you like him ? you want to be his boyfriend ?" asks Malfoy smirking.

"eww, no, Harry's like my little brother, plus he isn't into girls" Hermione says looking disgusted at the thought of her and Harry in a relationship.

"so Potter's gay ?" asks Malfoy looking shocked.

"yes, and if you spread it around, I'll tell everyone about the punch I gave you before I curse you with a curse I created, I am smart, remember" threatens Hermione.

"I do remember, I also remember the punch, but you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, well, first you'd believe that I heard it from you, second, you'd believe it coming from me and third, I'm gay too and I would never want to be outed like that" says Malfoy before he asks "Potter didn't tell the headmaster, correct ?"

"yea, it's correct, Harry doesn't want Dumbledore to know either way, that is until he is ready" says Hermione.

"what do you mean ready ?" asks Malfoy confused.

"he doesn't trust the Headmaster, never really has, the Headmaster has hidden too many things from him and he sent Hagrid to promote Gryffindor and basically bash Slytherin, Harry was almost put in Slytherin but after hearing that Slytherins were evil from Hagrid and Ron, he chose Gryffindor" replies Hermione. Draco is shocked that Harry was almost placed in Slytherin but wasn't because of the Headmaster sending Hagrid to meet up with Harry, Draco figures that Hagrid had told Harry that Voldemort was a Slytherin and that his parents were both Gryffindors before he says "I accept your help and so will Theo, he doesn't want to be marked either" making Hermione smile before she walks away.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FORTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

* * *

Several days later after the battle against King Ecbert, King Aelle and their men, which Harry didn't go to thanks to Björn being overprotective, a man on a donkey arrives to the camp. Everyone comes out to meet with him, the man stops near the spikes but past them all the same. The man is wearing a robe with a cross around his neck, the man then gets off the donkey as Björn and Harry step forward, the man says to Björn "hello, Björn" before he asks "do you remember me ?"

"of course I remember you, I wanted to kill you when I was a child, and then I loved you" replies Björn playing with a knife in his hands. The man says to Björn "I know you were close to your uncle" before he says everyone "I want you all to know that Rollo is alive, wounded, but alive and being taken care of" Everyone is silent for a moment before the man addresses Horik by saying "King Horik"

"why have you come, Athelstan ?" asks Lagertha.

"this is Athelstan ?" Harry asks Björn who nods with a smile before Lagertha asks Athelstan "did you escape ?"

"I came here to talk to you" replies Athelstan.

"King Ecbert sent you" guesses King Horik before he says "you do his bidding, you are one of them" making Harry roll his eyes, as does his son, Ari before Athelstan says "he offers you a chance at peace" as Björn squats down before Athelstan says "he want to talk of many things with you, good things"

"yes, then kill us" says King Horik.

"no, he will not, I swear, I know him" replies Athelstan.

"he speaks the truth" says Harry before he says "Athelstan truly believes the King Ecbert wants peace"

"you are his dog, you lick his fingers, you lick his ass-hole" King Horik says to Athelstan making the men laugh before he says to Harry "do not speak, you are nothing here" making Björn, Sirius, Lagertha and Ragnar growl and before Harry can even approach Horik, Björn grabs him and pulls him down towards him as Athelstan watches the interaction between the two and smiles.

"I really like your new clothes, Athelstan, and your hair" says Floki walking towards and around Athelstan before he says "very nice"

"is he prepared to offer us a hostage ?" Lagertha asks Athelstan.

"yes, he wants to reassure you, in any way he can, of his honest intentions" replies Athelstan.

"then we will meet him" says Lagertha making Harry whisper to Björn "your mother is awesome" with a smile.

"I know" replies Björn before Horik asks Lagertha "who are you to say ?"

"you do not need to come, Ragnar and I will go, and if Ecbert means to kill us, so be it" Lagertha says to Horik making Harry whisper "you go girl"

"I will give him your answer" says Athelstan before he turns around and walks towards the donkey. Ragnar and Sirius step forwards before Ragnar says "I will accompany you, part of the way" as he walks towards Athelstan until he is next to him. Ragnar walks with Athelstan and as soon as they are clear of the camp, Ragnar says to Athelstan "it is good to see you, we feared that you were dead"

"there are times that I wish I had been, I gave into despair" replies Athelstan.

"so have you returned to your faith, renounced ours ?" asks Ragnar. Athelstan scoff before replies "I wish it was so simple, in the gentle fall of rain from heaven, I hear my god, but in the thunder, I still hear Thor, that is my agony"

"I hope someday our gods can become friends" Ragnar says to Athelstan. They walk more until they stop and Ragnar says to Athelstan "I have something to return to you" holding out his gold bracelet before he places it on Athelstan's wrist. Athelstan then says "I was wondering, who is the raven haired boy next to Björn ?"

"that is Harry, Sirius' Harry, Björn and Harry are very close" replies Ragnar.

"like you and Sirius ?" asks Athelstan curious.

"yes" replies Ragnar smiling making Athelstan smile before Ragnar says to Athelstan "you are safe to go now, but I will see you very soon" with his hand on Athelstan's shoulder.

"thank you, friend" replies Athelstan before he walks away.

* * *

Later that day, after some persuasion, Harry joins Björn, Ragnar, Horik, Floki, Horik's two sons, Lagertha, Sirius and some of the men to King Ecbert's home. Once they are near the gates Floki says "this is a mistake" Harry rolls his eyes as Ragnar rides closer to Floki before he asks "what do you say ?"

"I say this will end very badly" replies Floki.

"now you've had your say" says Ragnar making Harry snicker.

"all this for your brother, we're all put in danger for your brother" Floki says to Ragnar with distaste in his voice before he asks Ragnar "why must we save your brother ? he killed Arne, he nearly killed me, he betrayed all of us"

"this is not just about Rollo" says Lagertha.

"no, it's also about the priest who lured us here" replies Floki before he asks Ragnar "how can you trust him ?" making Harry say loudly "shut up, Floki, this is not your call"

"how would you know ? and why do you care ? you don't even know him" Floki growls at Harry.

"I heard stories, Athelstan is in my good books until he does something to try and kill me or someone I care about, if he does, then he's in my bad books and trust me when I say, you don't want to be in my bad books, Sirius says I have my mother's temper and she was vicious back then" Harry replies growling.

"I think she temper came from a latent creature inheritance" says Sirius to Harry. Ragnar moves his horse in front of Floki and says "you talk about trust, you! and don't you ever talk to Harry like that again or Björn will cut your head off and Sirius and I will help him" motioning to a clearly angry Björn who is glaring at Floki who asks Ragnar "what are you saying ?" before he says "I am a trustworthy person" Ragnar scoffs before Floki asks Björn "what is Harry to you anyway ?"

"let's just say that they were meant to meet" replies Ragnar before Björn could answer. Ragnar then turns his horse around as a fat man gets on a horse to meet them as their hostage, Björn tells Harry "that is King Aelle, I guess that he is our hostage"

"here is a noble hostage" King Ecbert says to Ragnar in his native tongue which Harry somehow understands.

"I reconize King Aelle" replies Ragnar. King Aelle approaches them as Ragnar says "we will not harm him" before he whispers to King Aelle "unless we have to" making King Aelle a little nervous. Ragnar, Sirius, Björn, Harry, Horik and Horik's sons follow King Ecbert into the town, past all the guards before they stop, get off their horses and follow Ecbert into his Hall for the meeting.

* * *

Once they had entered the meeting hall, King Ecbert says to them while standing in front of them "you are all welcome, please sit down" motioning to the table and motioning them to come forward. The group all walk to the table where a woman slowly stands while looking at Björn, Ragnar and the other men including Harry with a sexual 'I want you' kind of way before King Ecbert says to them "sit down" everyone finds a seat, Björn has Harry sit next to him, mainly so that Björn can protect Harry if something goes wrong, while Sirius is seated next to Ragnar possibly for the same reason as Harry sitting next to Björn.

King Ecbert says to them "Athelstan has taught me some words of your language, forgive me for not speaking properly, but we are here to make peace" before he motions to Athelstan who stands up and says "King Ecbert desires me to set before you, outline possible terms of a treaty, he is completely sincere in his wish for peace and cooperation, and believes that Ragnar Lothbrok shares his wish, the king will agree to pay you monies and/or treasures to prevent any further depredations of his territories, more importantly, he is prepared to offer 5,000 acres of good land, for farming, in peace, finally may I present to you Princess Kwenthrith from the kingdom of Mercia, King Ecbert and the Princess are willing to pay any of your warriors a fat fee for fighting for her" Athelstan says this as the Princess eye the men in the group, especially Ragnar, Björn, Sirius and Harry

"what about my brother ?" asks Ragnar.

"the king will agree to release Rollo upon your acceptance of his offer, and upon the safe return of King Aelle" replies Athelstan.

"I accept the offer" says Ragnar.

"as do I" says Lagertha before she looks at King Horik, everyone looks at him before he says whether or not he accepts the offer.

* * *

They all return back to the camp, and Rollo is brought to them in a cart, Floki goes to see if the monies and treasures are there as Ragnar waits. Floki tells one of the men after checking "it's all here" Ragnar motions for King Aelle to be released, King Aelle comes forward on his horse before he is escorted back by the guard who brought the treasure and money. Ragnar and Björn both check on Rollo as the cart is taken into the camp. Athelstan then yells out "whoever among you wishes to act as mercenaries for Princess Kwenthrith, come forward now" Several men step forward before Ragnar goes over to Athelstan and says after Horik had walked away "I am taking my brother home" before he asks "will you come back with us or will you stay here with your people ?" Athelstan is silent but he looks behind him. Ragnar then says "I want you to come back"

* * *

Two weeks later everyone returns back to Kattegat with the injured and the dead. Björn escorts Harry off the ship before they head into the hall where a woman greets them by saying "welcome home, all of you, and thank the gods" everyone is chattering before the woman says to Lagertha "Lagertha, you are most welcome, please stay" before she notices Harry next to Björn and asks Lagertha "who is the boy next to your son ?"

"that is Harry, the one Sirius was talking about" replies Lagertha before she walks away. The woman sees Athelstan after Lagertha had walked away and says "and you, you came back" smiling.

"I did, I came back because you and Ragnar, all of you are my family" replies Athelstan. Torstein then says to Athelstan while chuckling "drink, priest" handing Athelstan a drink. The woman greets Björn and Harry before she introduces herself to Harry who bows to her and says "it's nice to meet you, Princess"

"it's nice to meet you too, Harry" replies Princess Aslaug.

"how did you know his name ?" asks Björn protectively.

"that must get very annoying" Aslaug says to Harry who nods before Björn says to Harry "I must protect my Juliet"

"of course, my Romeo" replies Harry looking at Björn. Aslaug is very confused by what is being said before Sirius explains about the play Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Three minutes before midnight of the 30th of July, Harry is sitting on Björn's bed waiting for midnight with Björn watching him from under the furs. As soon as it hits midnight Harry is hit with a massive amount of pain, he arches his body a bit as the pain goes through his body. Harry collapses on the bed which Björn sees before he gets out of the bed, pulls Harry more onto the bed, he then grabs a damp towel which he places on Harry's forehead to cool his body down as it's getting hot, Björn then yells out for Sirius and Ragnar who come into the tent before Björn asks Sirius "what is happening to him ?" in a panic.

"he's undergoing a creature inheritance, it's something very special" replies Sirius.

"but he already is special and I don't like that he is in pain" Björn says to Sirius who replies by saying "neither do I" Harry tries to roll over to get off his back which Björn sees and help him, once he does he sees what looks like a pair of wings growing from his back, the wings have raven black wings with horns (like Maleficent's wings in the 2014 movie Maleficent), he also grows a pair of black fox ears on top of his head, the ears cause Harry pain as they grow, Harry's hair grows longer as well before he grows four black Kitsune tails, as he grows the Kitsune tails Harry also grows fox claws. Suddenly Harry is enveloped by a massive light, everyone shields their eyes, the light then disappears and once it's gone the place where Harry was laying is empty of Harry's body making Björn panic before Ragnar says to him staring at the ceiling "look up, Björn" Björn and the other look up at the ceiling to see a hole in it making Björn run out of the building and he yells out "Harry, my sweet wolf, where are you ?" he hears a whooshing sound before he hears feet land on the ground. Björn turns around to see Harry with his wings spread open with his tails twirling around and his fox ears twitching. Harry lets the wings fall back before he steps forward and he asks Björn "do you not like the new me ?"

"I liked the old you, but you look amazing in that form, you look beautiful" replies Björn stepping forward before he kisses Harry, in front of Sirius, Ragnar, Athelstan, Floki and several others. They break their kiss before Björn asks Harry "what creature are you ?"

"he is half Faery/half Kitsune" replies Sirius before Floki asks "what does that mean ?"

"what are these creatures you speak of ?" Ragnar asks Sirius.

"Kitsune are a trickster spirits, they love to pull pranks and tricks" replies Sirius.

"anything else ?" asks Floki.

"Kitsune are very protective of their families, their mates and their children, even their friends" replies Harry smiling.

"children ?" asks Floki in shock.

"yes, I will be able to bear children" replies Harry making Floki smile and congratulate Björn and Harry before he says "may the gods bless you both" before Ragnar asks "what is a Faery ?"

"Faeries are creatures of magic, they are usually guardians of nature, they can do many things" replies Harry

"like what ?" asks Floki.

"you'll just have to wait and see" replies Harry smiling before a glamour goes over his body which hides the wings, the tails and the ears but it doesn't hide his claws and his eyes. Harry walks closer to Björn who looks into Harry's eyes which have changed into fox eyes but the colour of his eyes are still the same making Björn says "your eyes are even more beautiful, just like you" before he kisses Harry and hugs him close smiling.

* * *

The next week had been interesting for Harry as he had been throwing up in the mornings. Every morning for the last week Harry had been throwing up in the river to hide it, Harry keeps it hidden from Björn who has been very protective of Harry ever since he witnessed Harry getting his creature and Björn would probably overreact over the fact that something could be wrong.

Harry runs to the water to throw up but this time he is seen by Björn who rushes over to Harry and asks "what is wrong ? why are you throwing up ?"

"I do not know" replies Harry before Björn asks "do you think that you are with child ?" looking hopeful making Harry smile and he says "I do not know if I am with child"

"I think that you are" says Björn before he touches Harry's stomach, he smiles while looking into Harry's eyes and says "if you are indeed with child, like I think, I will make sure that you are protected, for as long as I live" They return to Björn's room where they are met by a hooded figure, as soon as Björn sees the figure he takes out his sword, shoves Harry behind him asks the figure "who are you ?" before ordering the figure to show themselves before Harry steps forward and asks "it's time, isn't it ?" eyes tearing up.

"time for what ?" asks Björn confused.

"yes, young Harry, it is time" replies Death. Harry nods before he says to Björn "you remember the deal I made ?"

"yes, I remember" replies Björn before he asks "why do you ask ?"

"because it is time for me to leave, Sirius and I have to go back to my time" replies Harry.

"you mean your world, this is a different world to yours, young Harry" Death tells Harry who nods. Björn realises that Harry is leaving before he says "I will go with him, with them both" stepping towards Death before he says "my sweet wolf is bearing my child" Death smiles under her hood before she says anything to Björn about whether or not he will be allowed to join Harry and Sirius when they return to their world. She then says to Harry "you have a choice, young Harry, allow your soul mate to join you or leave him here, but before you go back to your world, you will need to train your powers, your ice magic then your other powers, which will happen in another world where your abilities are based, you must choose whether or not your soulmate joins you and your Godfather, and if you wish for others to join you" Harry nods before Death says "you have a month, young one, I will be back for your answer, and congratulations on your children" Harry nods smiling before she disappears.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have a feeling that some of you said "Finally" when you found out I posted this chapter.**

* * *

Björn is shocked by the news that Harry is bearing more than one child before he says to Harry "I am joining you, when you leave" he then says "we must tell Sirius, my father and my mother" Harry nods then he and Björn leave Björn's room to talk to Sirius, Ragnar and Lagertha.

The two of them enter the hall where Ragnar, Floki, Lagertha, Sirius, Aslaug, Ari, King Horik, Erlendur, Erlendur's twin brother, Athelstan and some others. As soon as Björn and Harry enter the hall everyone looks at them before Björn says to his father "we need to talk"

"about what ?" asks Ragnar.

"it is private" replies Björn looking around. Ragnar then nods before he says "my son, Harry, Sirius and I need to talk"

"Athelstan and mother can stay and Floki too" says Björn.

"Erlendur and Ari too" says Harry making Björn turn to him with the question 'why does he want them here too ?' on his mind making Harry replies whispering in Björn's ear "I trust them, but I don't trust his father or Erlendur's twin brother"

"OK" says Björn before everyone else leaves but before Horik and Erlendur leave Harry stands in front of them before he says to Björn "hold him" pointing at Erlendur's twin who had joined them a week after Harry's creature inheritance. Björn grabs him before Harry shoves his hand into Horik's chest and pulls out his heart, he then hands the heart to a surprised Sirius before Harry shoves his hand into Erlendur's twin's chest and pulls out his heart and he says to both of them "now I have your lives in my hands and just to prove it, I will show you what I can do with your hearts"

"like what ?" asks Floki.

"this" replies Harry before he starts to slowly crush Erlendur's twin's heart making him grab his chest and yell out in pain before Harry loosens his grip and he says to the heart "take out your knife" Erlendur takes out his knife before Harry says "cut your wrist" Erlendur's twin cuts his wrist open much to the shock of the others making Horik say to Ragnar "he probably controls your son, you should kill him"

"not possible" says Ragnar before he says "Harry didn't have that ability when my son fell in love with Harry, plus they are soulmates"

"how do you know ?" asks Horik before he says "he probably has tricked your son, you should kill him" before Harry uses his magic to immobilize him and Erlendur's twin.

"touch him and I will hex you, badly" yells a familiar female voice from the doorway, Harry turn towards where the voice is coming from to see Hermione, Remus, Nott and surprisingly Malfoy standing there with their wands out pointing them at the men and women around Harry. Björn pushes Harry behind him since he knows that the four's 'sticks' can do harm just like Ragnar knew too before Harry comes out from behind Björn and calls out "Hermione" as Sirius calls out "Moony" before they both rush over and hug who they each called out. Björn walks over to them before he asks Harry "this is Hermione, the sister in all but blood ?" before Ragnar walks over to Sirius and asks him "this is Moony, AKA Remus ?"

"yes" replies both reply in unison before Harry asks Hermione "what are you doing here ?"

"I followed you, after I did some research on the veil" replies Hermione.

"of course" says Harry nodding before Hermione says "so, are you going to introduce your new friends ?" Harry nods before he says motioning to Björn "this is Björn, my boyfriend"

"nice to meet you" Hermione says to Björn who nods before she says to Harry "you better be using the contraceptive spell to stop you from getting pregnant and yes wizards can get pregnant" Athelstan is shocked by what she had said but is going to be even more shocked when Björn says to Hermione "he already is with child"

"what ?!" yells Hermione glaring at Harry and Björn while everyone else is shocked that Harry is already pregnant. Malfoy then asks "why didn't you use the spells, Potter ?"

"I didn't know but by then, I didn't care" replies Harry.

"you didn't care ?" asks Nott.

"not really, I mean, I know that Björn and I were meant for each other, so I didn't care if I carried his children" replies Harry before he asks "what's your name ? I don't think we've met"

"Theodore Nott, people call me Theo" replies Theo.

"well, it's nice to meet you, Theo, call me Harry" Harry says to Theo who nods before Harry turns to Malfoy and says "I think it's time we got over our little feud, and maybe become friends"

"Weasley won't like it" says Malfoy before he says "and the Weasley girl won't like that you're with him" motioning to Björn.

"she'll have to get over it, Björn is my mate and you don't mess with something so sacred as mates" replies Harry.

"you got a creature inheritance ?" Remus asks Harry knowing what mate meant.

"yes" replies Harry before he says "Björn was there when I got it"

"I don't like him being in pain" says Björn before Hermione asks Harry "what are you ?"

"half Kitsune/half Faery" replies Harry.

"show us, please" begs Hermione. Harry steps back before he lets his glamours drop making everyone who didn't see the creature have their jaws drop to the ground before Malfoy says "you look fucking gorgeous" Björn growls at Malfoy who raises his hands in surrender and backs away. Harry rolls his eyes as Björn wraps his arms around his body in a possessive way but being careful of Harry's wings which Hermione definitely notices and she asks Harry "is he always like that ?"

"yes" replies Ragnar, Floki, Sirius, Harry, Erlendur and Ari in unison making Theo, Remus and Malfoy chuckle and Hermione says to Björn "you better treat him right or else I will hex you, I know hexes and curses that can cause you a lot of pain if you treat Harry badly" she points her wand at him while threatening him.

"I will treat him right, in fact, I wish to marry him" replies Björn shocking Harry who turns around and asks "is that a proposal ?"

"yes, I love you" replies Björn before he asks Harry "marry me ?"

"yes" replies Harry smiling.

"good" says Björn simply with a nod before he says to Harry "I want to marry you before we leave"

"a wedding within a month" says Harry before he says "we can do it" smiling. They can see Horik and Erlendur trying to break out of the immobilization before Ragnar asks "why within a month and what do you mean leave ?"

"Death came, didn't she ?" asks Sirius before he asks "it's time to leave ?"

"in a month's time, we have to leave, I made a deal and it's time for me to do what she wants" Harry tells Ragnar before he says "Björn already told me that he is coming with me"

"why ?" asks Floki.

"I'm not letting Harry raise our kids without me, plus I need to protect him and my children" replies Björn.

"good" says Ragnar as he walks towards his son before he says "I will also be joining you"

"as will I" says Ari and Erlendur in unison stepping forward while their father and Erlendur's twin brother tries to protest. Lagertha then says "I will also be joining you, as long as it's possible for me to return"

"it will be possible" says Harry nodding before he turns to Hermione and asks "what's been happening in the wizarding world since I left ?"

"Dumbledore is upset that you went into the veil and is trying to get Neville to step up to fight and defeat Voldemort, Draco and Theo were both called upon by Voldemort to be marked but they escaped by a port-key which I gave them, then we came through the veil and ended up here, then we heard that guy threaten you and well, you know the rest" explains Hermione.

"yea, that's King Horik, he thought that I was controlling Björn but I didn't even have that ability when I first met him, when he and I saw each other-"

"it was love at first sight" finishes Björn before he says "but I was very confused and jealous when Harry mentioned a few things from his past and whenever Harry mentioned watching the other men fight"

"Harry told you about Viktor ?" Hermione asks Björn who nods.

"what's this about Viktor ?" asks Draco confused.

"Harry almost lost his virginity to Viktor Krum" replies Hermione.

"what ?!" yells Draco, Theo, Remus and Sirius all for didn't reasons.

"Viktor stopped once he found out my age" Harry tells them all.

"what do you mean ?" asks Floki confused.

"Viktor was eighteen and I was fourteen at the time, in my world, age matters, sometimes" replies Harry.

"so, he didn't take your virginity ?" asks Theo.

"no, he stopped once he found out how old I was, he told me to get dressed and he escorted me back before the attack" replies Harry before he says "I had been a virgin since then, that is until Björn and I had sex in the woods before returning to Björn's tent and have sex again ?"

"I don't think I wanted to know that" mutters Hermione.

"sound hot" mutters Draco.

"it was and it was amazing" says Harry smiling making Björn preen. Harry decides to free Horik and Erlendur's twin from being immobilized before he uses their hearts to make sure that they don't try to take over and kill Ragnar's family or anyone loyal to Ragnar or even talk about it to anyone.

* * *

Two weeks later, it's Harry and Björn's wedding day. Within the two weeks Harry had gotten his hair cut in a viking style haircut (Björn's haircut in season 2 of Vikings) before he had gotten some rings for the wedding. Harry is in one of the rooms while Björn is in his room getting ready. Harry has Theo and Draco with him, helping him get ready for his wedding while Harry's nerves are all over the place and he finally asks no-one in particular "what if Björn decides that he can do better than me and leaves me at the altar ?"

"he won't, he loves you" replies Theo.

"I know he does, but what if he gets bored with me ?" says Harry.

"he won't" says Draco as he tries to settle Harry down as Harry's nerves are causing him to over analyse everything and think that Björn will leave him. Sirius pokes his head through the door and says "it's time"

"oh gods" mutters Harry before he walks through the door towards where he will enter to meet Björn at the altar. They make it to the altar where Björn is waiting before they wedding begins, Lagertha performs the wedding for Björn and Harry before the newly married couple kiss and they celebrate the marriage of the two.

* * *

That night Harry and Björn have sex as a married couple, completing their eternal bound. Mind, Body, Soul, Spirit even their lives are now and forever bound together, they will share everything, Björn will get the gifts that death had given Harry, they will be able to talk to each other through their minds, they will know if the other is in pain as they will feel the pain itself, their souls are joined until they die (if they die) but Björn will also get some of the abilities Harry has from his creature inheritance, like enhanced senses, enhanced strength and other things including the magic from Harry's faery side but they won't discover it until a few days later but they feel that something has changed as they wake up the next morning.

* * *

After they both had woken up Björn and Harry enter the hall where everyone gives their congratulations to the newly married couple. Björn and Harry both sit down before one of the girls comes over and gives them their food and tries, as she doesn't know of the marriage, to flirt with Björn but as soon as she sees their rings she asks Björn "why do you have a ring on that finger ?" pointing to Björn's wedding finger.

"it's a tradition among married people in my world" replies Harry.

"married ?" asks the girl surprised.

"yes, my son and Harry got married yesterday" replies Ragnar making the girl look shocked before she asks "and the gods allowed it ?"

"they are soul-mates, not even the gods, not even Loki himself would ever try to keep a pair of soul-mates separated" replies Lagertha before she says "I would like some food if you are giving some out"

"of course, Lagertha" replies the girl before she is asked by Harry "what is your name ?" the girl doesn't answer but Harry doesn't care as he says to her "I don't actually care what your name is, just know, Björn is mine and it's never a good idea to mess with a Kitsune's mate" showing the girl his sharp fox claws. The girl sees the claws and her face becomes pale before she walks away, Hermione then asks Harry "was that really needed ?"

"yes, she was flirting with Björn, my husband, she needed to know that he was taken and nothing on this or any Earth can change it" replies Harry.

"very true" says Björn smiling before he kisses Harry.

* * *

A week after the wedding the couple are outside, in the woods when Björn discovers an ability that Harry has, Ice Magic as he had thrust his hands up at a man who was trying to kill them. The man's body freezes over and Björn is shocked that he has the ability making Harry guess that Björn will get his other abilities as well, which shocked Björn when Harry had told him his theory. Björn then tries to rip the heart out of the person with the man who Björn had frozen solid and succeeds before he crushes the heart into dust. Before he does crush the heart he asks the man who had hired them, only to find out that the men were hired a while ago by King Horik to kill them before Harry had taken his and his son's hearts.

Harry summons Erlendur's twin's heart into his hand before he summons a mirror to watch Horik as Horik watches his son die when Harry crushes Erlendur's twin's heart into dust, right in front of Horik's entire family who all rush to Erlendur's twin's aid except Horik who just knows that he can not tell his family why and how his son had died. Horik mourns the lose of his son before his wife asks him "where is Ari and Erlendur ?"

"they are with Ragnar and his family" replies Horik before he says "do not seek Ari or Erlendur, they do not wish to be my sons and they are just like Björn and that boy, Harry"

"his name is not Harry anymore, it's Fenris" says Björn to the mirror, finally choosing Harry's new name.

"that means, A mythical monster wolf and is also another name for the wolf son of Loki, Fenrir" says Harry looking at Björn who nods and shrugs before he says "Loki is a trickster, Kitsune are tricksters and you are like a wolf, so Fenris shall be your name, if you like it"

"I love it, and I love you" replies Fenris kissing his husband who smiles against Fenris' lips.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **The seventh chapter is complete and I'm thinking about adding Niklaus to Fenris' (H** **arry) and Björn's relationship but it'll depend on a few things. I'm only thinking about it but please tell me your opinion about it.**

 **Should the relationship stay the two of them or should it become a threesome ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have a feeling that some of you said "Finally" when you found out I posted this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Fenris is in his and Björn's room, he is drawing up a design for a weapon he will use once he is back in his world. After Fenris had finished designing the weapon, he gathers the materials for the weapon so that it can be build by the blacksmith, who tells Fenris that he will build the weapon for him before he asks "what will this weapon do ?"

"you'll see" replies Fenris smirking, he then walks away. Fenris enters his and Björn's room where he sits on the bed, opens the book on how to become an animagus. Björn enters the room before he asks Fenris "what are you reading ?" when he sees Fenris reading.

"a book on how to become an animagus" replies Fenris

"do you know your animagus form ?" asks Björn.

"yes, I have three in fact" replies Fenris looking at Björn.

"show me ?" asks Björn wanting to see the forms. Fenris motions Björn to follow him before he leads Björn into the woods where he stops and he says "we need to be in here for one of my forms is huge"

"how huge ?" asks Björn. Fenris just smirks before he suddenly transforms into a giant, monstrous wolf much to the shock of Björn who looks at Fenris in shock, Fenris changes back and Björn says to him "that was amazing" he then asks "what are your other forms ?"

"a black fox with four tails and a raven" replies Fenris.

"a raven ?" asks Björn. Fenris nods before Björn kisses him.

* * *

Two days later Fenris returns to the blacksmith with King Horik is tow, the blacksmith gives Fenris his new weapon which Fenris empowers with his magic to make it a weapon which will turn anyone or anything it touches to stone and indestructible. Fenris swings it around to get a feel for it before he touches the tip of the weapon against King Horik which turns the man into a stone statue much to the shock of the blacksmith before Fenris turns King Horik back to normal.

After Fenris had left King Horik in the woods as a statue he seeks out his husband to show him the weapon. Björn is training with the other men when Fenris finds him, Fenris shows Björn his new weapon which the other men make fun of until they see what it can do before Fenris says "it's an easy way to get rid of my enemies without fully killing them"

"but you don't mind killing people" says Björn.

"I don't really care about killing people but this weapon is a good way to stop someone without killing them, when needed be but the statues do break and then the person is dead" says Fenris smiling viciously.

* * *

Several days later Björn, Fenris, Ari, Erlendur, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Ragnar, Lagertha, Sirius and Athelstan, with their bags packed, wait in the hall for Death to arrive. A few minutes pass before she shows up and asks "are you ready to leave ?"

"yes" replies Fenris nodding. Death opens a portal before she says "this will take you to where you need to go" Everyone nods, they then walk through the portal which takes them to the Enchanted Forest. Death then closes the portal behind the group. They also are told by Death that Fenris' pregnancy will be in a stasis until they go to Fenris' world.

* * *

After the portal had closed the group look around their surroundings to find that they are in a forest, they see a wanted poster on a tree, Fenris walks up to it, pulls it off the tree and reads it out-loud

"WANTED

SNOW WHITE

For crimes against the Queen:

MURDER,

TREASON,

TREACHERY"

There is a picture of Snow White too.

"who is Snow White ?" asks Ari confused. Hermione is about to reply when they hear some horses heading their way. The horses are pulling a black carriage with guards dressed in black, the carriage stops near them and the door open to reveal a woman with raven black hair in a red and black dress who steps out of the carriage and asks the group "who are you all ?" she then says "we've never met and I'm pretty sure I saw a portal"

"we are not from this world, Death herself sent us here to learn magic" replies Fenris before he lights a fireball in his hand surprising the Queen who then orders the guards to give the group some horses as she was inviting the group back to her castle. The group and the Queen arrive at the Dark Palace they meet up in one of the meeting rooms where the Queen starts teaching Fenris and Björn how to do magic.

* * *

Three months later Death comes back and she says to Fenris "now that your training has been completed, you will be sent back to your world and time"

"OK, Death" replies Fenris nodding, Death opens a portal to Fenris' world which the entire group begins to enters but Death smiles and says "well, not just yet anyway" which Fenris hears and asks "what ?" but it's too late, the group had gone through except for Björn and Fenris, the two husbands enter the portal and end up in the middle of a wedding but it would seem that the group are not visible to the guests at the wedding.

* * *

The group move in the crowds to find that no-one can see them and they head towards the front and they hear the priest say "and do you Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity ?"

"I do" says Snow White looking at Prince James before the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone cheers and give them applause before the priest says to them "you may now kiss the bride" the two go to kiss when the doors to the ballroom suddenly slam open and some woman is in the doorway, she then says "sorry, I'm late" before she starts walking down the aisle.

"that's Regina, The Evil Queen" says Fenris in shock before they hear a dwarf yell "it's the queen, run" Snow White takes out Prince James' sword, aims it at the Evil Queen before she says "she's not a Queen, anymore, she's nothing more than an Evil Witch"

"no, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Prince James says to his new wife helping her lower the sword before he says to the Evil Queen "you're wasting your time, you've already lost" he pauses before he says "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift" says the Evil Queen

"we want nothing from you" Snow White tells the Evil Queen who says "but you shall have it" before she says "my gift to you..." her face changes to disgust as she says "is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins" she pauses before she says "you've made your vows, now I make mine, soon everything you love..." she then says to everyone in the room "everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever, and out of your suffering, will rise my victory" she then says to everyone "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do"

The Evil Queen then turns around and starts to walk away. James yells "hey" at her before he throws his sword at her but she disappears in a whirl of smoke as Prince James moves to comfort his new wife. The group exit the castle through a portal which is invisible to everyone else and Fenris asks Death when he sees her "why did you send us there ?"

"you were in the past, by the time you get to your time, the curse would have been cast and they all would have been sent to your world" replies Death.

"why ?" asks Ragnar.

"to help break the curse, that's why, so that we can help break it" says Fenris with a knowing look.

"yes, and in doing so, you will gain some new friends and allies" says Death.

"excellent" says Sirius before Death says "now, I'm going to send you somewhere else but it will be in your world but in America"

"where bouts in America ?" asks Hermione.

"you'll see" replies Death smiling before a portal opens and it sends them to America in Fenris' world but it only send Fenris, Ari, Erlendur, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Björn to America but in two different places. Sirius, Lagertha, Ragnar and Remus are sent to Sirius' house.

* * *

The two married teenagers fall out of the portal, it's night where they are but they are alone in an alleyway that is until they see a guy walking into the alleyway, the group hide before a group of guys follow the guy into the alley. Fenris realizes what is about to happen so he magically changes his clothes, he summons his wand (the one he made) and makes sure that no-one will recognize him and Björn asks him "why have you changed your clothes and have your wand out ?"

"you see those guys ?" asks Fenris pointing at the group of guys.

"yes" replies Björn looking where Fenris is pointing.

"they're going to beat into the guy who entered the alley before" replies Fenris as one of the guys yell out "oh, look, it's a fag" making the gay guy turn around to face the group of gay bashers. One of the guys is about to punch the gay guy when Fenris yells out as he comes out of hiding "oi, you foolish mortal" the group of guys see him and the leader asks "who the hell are you, fag ?"

"my husband" replies Björn stepping out from their hiding spot with an axe and a sword, one in each hand, he had disguised himself. The group of guys are a little shaken by the appearance of Björn and Fenris to defend the guy they were going to bash, the group then decide to try and hit Fenris. The guy strides over to Fenris and goes to punch him but Björn catches the punch before he activates his ice magic to freeze the guy, Fenris then goes over to the leader, slams his hand into the guy's chest and pulls out his heart much to the shock of the leader, the two then put the group of guys to sleep.

The gay guy is shocked by what he had just seen and he says to the two "thank you"

"no problem" replies Fenris smirking. Björn grabs Fenris and they disappear in a whirl of smoke to where the other teenagers are leaving the shocked guy behind.

* * *

The five adults fall out of the portal in Grimmauld Place, Ragnar asks Sirius "where are we ?"

"my family home" replies Sirius before he says quietly "we have to be careful"

"why ?" asks Lagertha

"the order might be here, well, the members of the order who are most loyal of Dumbledore" replies Sirius.

"like who ?" asks Ragnar.

"just a few members are very loyal to Dumbledore and will tell him that I'm alive" says Sirius before he says "I wonder where Fenris and the other teenagers are"

"that is something I am wondering about too" says Ragnar.

"they will be fine, they are strong and very skilled" says Lagertha who had trained Hermione while Ragnar had trained Draco and Theo in how to fight plus the fact that they still had their wands with them.

"yes, you are very right, Lagertha, they will be fine" says Ragnar as they creep through the house.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT NIKLAUS JOINING THEM. I'LL WRITE A DIFFERENT STORY WITH THE THREE TOGETHER.**

 **OK. EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR THE NAME OF FENRIS' AND BJORN'S DAUGHTER'S NAME NOW. THE GIRL'S NAME HAS TO BE A FLOWER BECAUSE THAT'S THE EVAN'S FAMILY TRADITION. NOW FOR THE LIST:**

 **ACACIA**

 **ACONITE**

 **AMARYLLIS**

 **ASTER**

 **AZALEA**

 **BLOSSOM**

 **BLUEBELL**

 **BRYONY**

 **CALLA**

 **CAMELLIA**

 **CLOVER**

 **DAFFODIL**

 **DAHLIA**

 **DAISY**

 **DELPHINE**

 **FLEUR**

 **FLORA**

 **GARDENIA**

 **GARLAND**

 **HEATHER**

 **HYACINTH**

 **IANTHE**

 **IRIS**

 **IVY**

 **JACINTA**

 **JASMINE**

 **JONQUIL**

 **LAVENDER**

 **LEILANI**

 **LILAC**

 **LILY**

 **LINNEA**

 **LOTUS**

 **MAGNOLAI**

 **MARGUERITE**

 **MARIGOLD**

 **ORCHID**

 **PANSY**

 **PEONY**

 **PETAL**

 **PETUNIA**

 **POPPY**

 **POSEY**

 **PRIMROSE**

 **ROSE**

 **SENNA**

 **TULIP**

 **VIOLET**

 **XOCHITL**

 **ZAHARA**

 **ZINNIA**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT NAME YOU THINK THEIR DAUGHTER SHOULD HAVE, THE NAME WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE NAME FOR THEIR DAUGHTER, SO PLEASE VOTE WHILE YOU CAN! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have a feeling that some of you said "Finally" when you found out I posted this chapter.**

 **This has a bit of Queer As Folk in it. Just a warning.**

* * *

Erlendur, Ari, Hermione, Draco and Theo exit the portal in an alley across from a diner with flashing light above the door. They wait for a bit before Björn and Fenris appears in a whirl of smoke before Fenris asks them "do you know where we are ?"

"no, but we can find out" replies Hermione.

"how ?" asks Ari.

"by asking someone" replies Theo.

"yes, let's go ask someone" suggests Draco. But before they head into the diner Fenris uses magic to change their clothes, mainly because they have their clothes from the Enchanted Forest. Their clothes are transformed into something that club goers would wear.

Fenris is wearing a tight black and red see-through tank top, a pair of tight black and red short shorts that are tight around his ass, he also has a pair of black shoes on. Fenris' raven black hair is spiked up with black eye-liner around his eyes. Thankfully he has his glamours on to hide his pregnancy.

Björn has on a black see through wife beater tank top, black tight jeans, he also has a pair of black shoes on. Björn's blonde hair is also spiked up with black eye-liner around his eyes. The boys are each wearing something similar to the married teenagers but Draco and Theo both have something more proper as they don't wish to look like man whores. Draco is wearing silver and green while Theo is wearing blue and bronze. Hermione has on a beautiful little blue dress on with a pair of little blue high heels.

Erlendur is wearing something just like Björn but the color of the outfit is blue and red. Ari is wearing something just like Fenris but the color of the outfit is bronze and green.

The group of teenagers walk to and enter the diner, after they had entered they see a whole lot of men, a blonde bus boy, a red haired woman who has a innuendo on her shirt and some women. The blonde taps on the red haired woman's shoulder before he nods towards the group. The woman turn around with a smile on her face, she comes towards them and says "hey there, welcome to Liberty Diner, my name's Debbie, what would you like to order ?"

"we'll take a seat before we order if that's OK" says Fenris.

"OK, dears, just take a seat and I'll come by to get your order" says Debbie smiling. The group go to grab one of the tables where they sit down.

* * *

After a little while the group had decided what they're going to eat and Debbie comes back to take their orders. When the food comes Debbie sticks around and she asks "you guys new around here ?"

"yea, we just came here to hangout, then maybe go clubbing" replies Fenris, the blonde bus boy over hears and he says to Fenris "if you're going clubbing tonight, I suggest Babylon but before going to Babylon, you should go to the bar Woody's"

"thanks" says Fenris before he asks "what's your name ?"

"Justin, Justin Taylor, how about you ?" replies Justin smiling.

"Fenris" replies Fenris before he says "these are Björn, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Erlendur Horiksson and Ari Horiksson"

"so Ari and Erlendur are brothers ?" asks Justin.

"yes, Hermione, Draco and Theo are friends of ours while Björn is my boyfriend" replies Fenris.

"you're dating him ?" Justin asks Fenris pointing his thumb at Björn with shock.

"yea, his mine, and I'm his, no one is going to get between us" replies Fenris.

"awesome, how long have you two been together and how did you meet ?" asks Justin excited.

"well, we met in some woods and we've been together since June" replies Fenris before he says "it was love at first sight"

"for both of you ?" asks Justin.

"yes, for both of us, it was love at first sight" replies Björn. Justin smiles before he asks for more details making Hermione groan and she says "I do not want to hear about my best friend/brother having sex twice in the same day"

"which also was the time we both lost our virginity" says Fenris. They talk more before some guy walks, the guy walks over to Justin, slaps Justin's ass and kisses Justin before he asks "what's up, Sunshine ?"

"Sunshine ?" asks Fenris.

"it's my nickname" replies Justin before he asks "do you have a nickname ?"

"Sweet wolf, that's his nickname, I chose it myself" replies Björn looking at the guy who asks him "why would you choose the nickname ?"

"because Fenris is mine" replies Björn possessively with a growl as the guy eyes Fenris. The guy smirks before he says to Fenris "whenever you're done with the brute, I'll gladly take you for a ride" Justin looks a little upset and annoyed but he schools his features, Fenris and the others all soo Justin get upset and annoyed.

"what's your name ?" Fenris asks the guy.

"Brian Kinney" replies Brian.

"well, Brian Kinney..." says Fenris as he stands before he says "you can go screw yourself because you will never ever be able to get anywhere near my ass, my sixteen year old ass, by the way, you will never be able to fuck me, I'm rejecting your offer, now and forever" shocking the entire diner. Justin starts chuckling at what Fenris had done, Brian is pissed off and he walks away from Fenris towards one of the tables far away from Fenris and the others.

"that was awesome, no one has ever done that" says Justin in shock.

"well, he's too old for me, I mean, he's like ancient" says Fenris before he asks loudly "how old is he ? 40 ?" Brian says loudly "I'm 29, not 40"

"oh, sorry, I didn't realize, it's just that you look 40" says Fenris smiling. Debbie starts chuckling again as Brian scowls.

* * *

An hour later the teenagers head to Woody's, they walk through the street of Liberty Avenue. Once they get to Woody's they find out that the place is doing a karaoke event. The group sit down at a table and as they sit Fenris decides to get on stage to sing after a little bit, but he keeps it a secret as he wants it to be a surprise as only Hermione has heard him sing and she was really surprised. A few guys singing later Fenris disappears making Björn ask them "have you seen Fenris ?"

"no, I'm sure he just went to the toilet" replies Hermione and the two talk not noticing that Fenris is on stage until they hear Fenris say while on stage "this song is for Björn, my soul mate/true love" before the music starts to play, the song is 'I Love You Always Forever' by Donna Lewis. Fenris starts to sing:

Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream

Of light mists of pale amber rose

Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent

Touching, discovering you

(The tempo of the song increases making Fenris dance to it which gets the crowd and Fenris' friends dancing in their seats)

Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me

Miles of windless summer night air

Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon

Out of the stillness

Soft spoken words

Say it, say it again

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen

You've got me almost melting away

As we lay there under blue sky with pure white stars

Exotic sweetness a magical time

Say it, say it again

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

The crowd in Woody's go mad with applause and cheers as Fenris steps off the stage, Björn gets out of his seat, heads towards Fenris and when they meet up, Björn kisses Fenris. Staking his claim on Fenris and showing everyone just who Fenris was singing to. Unknown to the kissing couple someone is recording them and had recorded Fenris singing before placing it on YouTube so that everyone will be able to see it all around the world.

* * *

After an hour Fenris and the others head to Babylon where they see Justin and Brian with five other guys who introduce themselves as Michael, Ted, Emmett, Blake and David. The entire group enter the club, when Björn hears the music he covers his ears a bit and says to Fenris "I do not like this place, it's too loud"

"I know" replies Fenris before he asks "want to leave ?"

"no, I will be OK" replies Björn taking Fenris' hand, Fenris drags Björn to the dance floor, they dance for a bit, well, Björn is a bit stiff but he soon loosens up as Fenris is dancing wildly. A few guys try to dance with the two but they are ignored by the two, after a while they notice guys going into the back room, they decide to follow and they see a lot of guys just either sucking each other off or they are just fucking. Fenris and Björn find a spot in the back room and they kiss. The two start to strip off their clothes and Björn turns Fenris around and pushes him against the wall before he slowly penetrates Fenris, the other guys in the room are staring at Björn and his cock but when they get caught by Fenris, they get glared at and growled at by Fenris making Björn laugh.

* * *

Two hours later Björn and Fenris leave the back room where all the guy's in there are clapping and cheering at the two for their performance. Björn and Fenris meet back up with Theo, Draco, Hermione, Ari and Erlendur who all notice that the guys who had come out of the back room are whispering to some of the other guys in the club and motioning to Fenris and Björn. Erlendur asks Björn about it and Fenris says "they were very impressed with our endurance and how many rounds we went"

"yikes" comments Theo with wide eyes before he asks "how do they know how many rounds you two went ?"

"they were in the back room" replies Justin overhearing the conversation.

"yea, guys go back there to fuck" Michael tells the teenagers, Hermione, Ari, Erlendur, Theo and Draco all look like they didn't want or need to hear about what happens in the back room.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place the adults are nervously wondering around the house to search it to see if anyone is around but they don't find anyone. After they had met up in the dining room Ragnar asks Sirius "where do you think my son, Fenris and the others are ?"

"we could do a spell to find out" suggests Sirius.

"what kind of spell ?" asks Athelstan.

"we can spell a mirror to show us where Fenris and the others are and what they are doing, it's a spell that only Fenris' father, Sirius and I know since we never really told Wormtail about the spell" replies Remus excited.

"good idea" says Sirius excited. He finds a mirror before he uses his wand to cast the spell, it reveals that Fenris and the others are in a club in America having fun, much to the adult's shock and surprise especially Remus and Sirius, Remus says to the others when they notice his shock "that's a club, it's a place where people go to dance and stuff, only adults can enter a club, unless they have fake " muttering the last bit to himself but Sirius hears and asks "how could they get fake ?"

"magic"replies Remus growling.

"what are we going to do about this ?" Ragnar asks Remus and Sirius. The two think about it before Lagertha asks "what is wrong ?"

"they're not allowed in clubs, they're teenagers, it's a long story" Remus tells Lagertha as Athelstan watches the mirror and watches as Fenris and Björn grind against each other and growl at anyone who tries to dance with them. Remus and Sirius chuckle when they hear the growl at the interloper who raises his hands in surrender and walks away. The adults decide to go to the club to find the teenagers and to bring them back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE EIGHTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **OK. EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR THE NAME OF FENRIS' AND BJORN'S DAUGHTER'S NAME NOW. THE GIRL'S NAME HAS TO BE A FLOWER BECAUSE THAT'S THE EVAN'S FAMILY TRADITION. NOW FOR THE LIST:**

 **ACACIA**

 **ACONITE**

 **AMARYLLIS**

 **ASTER**

 **AZALEA**

 **BLOSSOM**

 **BLUEBELL**

 **BRYONY**

 **CALLA**

 **CAMELLIA**

 **CLOVER**

 **DAFFODIL**

 **DAHLIA**

 **DAISY**

 **DELPHINE**

 **FLEUR**

 **FLORA**

 **GARDENIA**

 **GARLAND**

 **HEATHER**

 **HYACINTH**

 **IANTHE**

 **IRIS**

 **IVY**

 **JACINTA**

 **JASMINE**

 **JONQUIL**

 **LAVENDER**

 **LEILANI**

 **LILAC**

 **LILY**

 **LINNEA**

 **LOTUS**

 **MAGNOLAI**

 **MARGUERITE**

 **MARIGOLD**

 **ORCHID**

 **PANSY**

 **PEONY**

 **PETAL**

 **PETUNIA**

 **POPPY**

 **POSEY**

 **PRIMROSE**

 **ROSE**

 **SENNA**

 **TULIP**

 **VIOLET**

 **XOCHITL**

 **ZAHARA**

 **ZINNIA**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT NAME YOU THINK THEIR DAUGHTER SHOULD HAVE, THE NAME WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE NAME FOR THEIR DAUGHTER, SO PLEASE VOTE WHILE YOU CAN! :-)**

 **Next Chapter will have a bit of the US version of Shameless, from a certain scene in season 3 and Terry is punished for what he tries to do and what he has done in the past.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have a feeling that some of you said "Finally" when you found out I posted this chapter.**

 **This has a bit of Shameless in it. Just a warning.**

* * *

After growling at an interloper who had tried to dance with them Fenris and Björn go to sit down near the bar until the other teenagers join them to sit down and drink. After they had finished their drinks the teenagers get up to dance again but he fun is cut short when Björn spots his father, Sirius, Lagertha, Athelstan and Remus in the club which he tells Fenris who looks in the direction that Björn is pointing and he sees them heading towards them making him have to tell Hermione, Draco, Ari, Theo and Erlendur that the adults are here.

The teenagers are lead out of the club by the five adults and they use a port-key to get to Grimmauld place. They arrive in the kitchen on Grimmauld place where the teenagers sit down, Sirius then asks them all "why were you even in that club ?" he then says "you could have been hurt"

"what do you mean hurt ?" asks Björn wrapping his arms protectively around Fenris who replies to Sirius "we were fine, we met some of the locals who helped us out, they're pretty cool"

"except Brian" says Theo. Fenris' face changes before he drawls out "yes, Brian, the asshole"

"what did the asshole do ?" asks Remus curious.

"he called Björn a brute for starters and then, in front of Björn, started to flirt with me but I shot him down like the old dog he is"

"yea, Fenris told him that Brian will never get to fuck him, ever" Draco tells the adults. They are all talking when suddenly Fenris gets a vision. In the vision he sees two guys, one with red hair and the other with black hair, they had been beaten before they are held at gun point while the guy who is holding the gun forces a Russian woman to rape the black haired guy to 'fuck the faggot out of him' while the red headed guy is forced to watch. Once the vision is over Fenris sees his husband looking at him with concern, they then hear a familiar voice say to them all "he has gotten his first vision, of the first of the two guys who will join you in a trinity, an unholy trinity"

"an unholy trinity ?" asks Theo in shock.

"yes, Fenris and the other two will gain other powers, the three of them will also have a lover who that had fallen in love with at first sight, even if they deny it at first, like the boy you will be helping" replies Death.

"then let's go" says Fenris as his husband is silent, Fenris then tells Björn what he had seen in his vision. Björn growls and says "let's go, just us" he says the last bit to the others who are hesitant but they see that Björn and Fenris can look after themselves. Fenris then teleports himself and Björn inside the house where the two teens will be, they hide until they hear a fight and they wait until the Russian whore arrives and the man holding the gun says to the black haired teen "she's going to fuck the faggot out of you" before he turns to the red head and says "and you're going to watch" Björn and Fenris steps forward as Fenris says "she isn't going to do anything like that, and you are going to get hurt if you don't back off" the man laughs but he stops when Fenris rushes forward, shoves his hand into the man's chest and pulls out the man's heart much to the shock of the two naked teens, the Russian whore and the man.

Björn laughs a bit at the shocked look on their faces before he says "my husband is quite dangerous when he is angered"

"husband ?" asks the red head.

"yes, he and I are married" replies Björn making the man yell at them some homophobic insults but he stops as Fenris starts to crush the man's heart in his hands. Fenris then says to the two teens "you two should get dressed, then we can deal with this man"

"that man is Mickey's dad" says the red head before he says "I'm Ian, by the way"

"I am Fenris and this is my husband, Björn" motioning towards Björn when he mentions Björn. He then turns to the Russian and asks "what's your name ?"

"Svetlana"

"did you know that you're pregnant ?" Fenris asks Svetlana. She is shocked at the question as are the others in the room including Björn, Ian then asks "how do you know that ?" Svetlana grabs her stomach in shock.

"it's a gift" replies Fenris smiling with a shrug.

"she is with child ?" Björn asks Fenris looking serious. Fenris nods and Björn hits the man, knocking him out and Fenris says to Ian and Mickey "my husband is pretty protective of women, especially pregnant ones"

"what will we do ?" asks Ian.

"we'll take Svetlana, if she wishes, but Mickey should possibly move somewhere else" replies Fenris.

"he can move into my house, in my room" says Ian with a nod.

"fuck, what am I going to do about my brothers ? and how the fuck did you even do the heart thing anyway?" asks Mickey.

"it's a long story" replies Fenris.

"can we go with you, when you leave ?" Ian asks Fenris and Björn suddenly.

"what are we going to do about my dad ?" Mickey asks them all.

"what do you want us to do with him ?" Fenris asks Mickey.

"kill him, he deserves it, after everything he's done, he deserves to die" Ian says to them. Svetlana then says "I agree with Carrot Boy, he should die, but how do we do it ?"

"you don't, we will" replies Fenris looking at his husband who nods before he asks Ian and Mickey about what Mickey's dad has done. Ian lists the things that he knows about before Mickey lists what he knows about and Björn says "he deserves Blood Eagle"

"Blood Eagle with a little extra something from me" says Fenris grinning an evil like smirk making Mickey ask Fenris"what kind of something extra ?"

"you'll see" replies Fenris smirking

"what is Blood Eagle ?" asks Svetlana. Björn and Fenris explain to Svetlana, Mickey and Ian what a Blood Eagle is and they then tell them about the magic that Fenris has.

* * *

Later that night Fenris, Björn, Svetlana, Mickey and Ian are under the L with the unconscious body of Terry Milkovich. Fenris keeps Terry's heart. Björn and Fenris place Terry's hands onto two mounds that they had summoned, Terry is awake as this happens, he is struggling against the two but the married couple draw their strength from their bond and Fenris' creature. They then start to hammer a nail into Terry's hands to keep him held down.

They rip open the back of Terry's shirt to reveal Terry's back where a heated up knife is then pushed into his back, Terry screams as this happens. They slice the skin and peel it back, they then use an ax and start to chop Terry's ribs away from his snipe, after they had been chopped away from his snipe, the rips pop out. Fenris then grabs Terry's lungs from Terry's huge bleeding wounds and lay them upon Terry's shoulders, so that they look like the folded wings of a great eagle, Fenris uses his magic to make sure that they stay there. Terry is still screaming in pain with some tears coming out of his eyes as all of this happens.

They then undo the nails in his hands just after they had tied his hands with rope which is connected to a pulley, they then, after they had gotten rid of the nails, pull the ropes to lift him up and leave him to die, hanging there, suffering and screaming in pain, Fenris then uses his Ice Magic on Terry's feet to curse him. After ten minutes Terry is dead (the ice magic doesn't reach his heart though since Fenris has it) and his body starts to freeze over, Mickey asks "do we just leave him there ?"

"yes, to show what has been done to him" replies Björn. They all then clean up everything and leave the scene but before Fenris leaves his uses his magic to blow away their foot prints in the sand. After he had done everything to make sure that no one will know who killed Terry, Fenris teleports himself and the others back to the Milkovich house where Mickey packs some of his stuff, after he had finished packing Mickey leaves a note for his sister. They then teleport to Ian's house where Ian packs some of his stuff to take with him when he goes to stay with Fenris and Björn, after he had finished packing Ian leaves a note for his siblings.

* * *

Fenris teleports them all to the outside of Grimmauld place where he senses is occupied with not just Ragnar, Sirius, Lagertha, Athelstan, Hermione, Ari, Erlendur, Theo and Draco which slightly worries Fenris a bit which worries Björn who asks Fenris "what shall we do, if what you feel is correct ?"

"it will depend on who is in there" replies Fenris.

"need any help ?" asks Mickey taking out his gun.

"I will help too" says Svetlana grabbing a hammer from her bag.

"me too" says Ian taking out his knife from his ROCT training. Björn grabs his ax, Fenris tells Ian, Svetlana and Mickey the address by showing them a piece of paper with the address, he then burns the piece of paper and they cautiously enter the house, once they enter they hear loud chatter coming from the dining room. Fenris enters the dining room where he sees Mrs Weasley with the rest of the Weasley family. Fenris is spotted by Ginny who exclaims "Harry !" and goes to hug him but Björn steps into the room and in front of Fenris before he asks "who are you ?"

"who are you ?" demands Ginny before Mrs Weasley sees Fenris and says "oh, Harry, dear, I am so glad that you're alright" going to give Fenris a hug but is stopped when Svetlana enters the room and steps in front of Fenris with the hammer raised before Ian and Mickey also enter the room with their weapons raised and Björn asks again "who are you ?" before asking "why are you in this house ?"

"who the hell are you ?" demands Ron getting up from the table but stops when Björn raises his ax to attack Ron in a way to defend Fenris. Everything is silent until Sirius rushes into the room with Lupin, Ragnar and the others before he says to the Weasleys and the others "don't attack, they're friends"

"who are friends ?" asks Mr Weasley.

"Björn and the other three" replies Fenris before he says "well, Björn is my husband while Ian, Mickey and Svetlana are soon to be friends"

"why are they here ?" asks Sirius.

"they needed a place to stay, plus Svetlana is pregnant" replies Fenris surprising everyone. Mrs Weasley then ushers Svetlana to sit down in a mothering way before turning to Fenris and asking "husband ?"

"Björn and Fenris got married" says Draco stepping forward.

"Fenris ?" asks Tonks looking confused while Ron and Ginny growl "Malfoy" Ron then asks Fenris "why is that slimy, Slytherin git doing here ?"

"because I want him here, Ronald" replies Fenris.

"why would you want that death eater wannabe here ?" asks Ginny before she asks "what did you mean by husband anyway ?" she then says "that can't be possible"

"why not ?" asks Björn stepping forward.

"because he and I are meant to be, we are destined for each other" says Ginny making Mickey scoff and says "well, I doubt that"

"why's that ?" asks Ginny getting out her wand.

"because Björn is Fenris' soulmate" replies Lagertha stepping forward before she says "the gods and Death herself has said so" she then says "it was also shown to be true when Fenris had gotten his creature inheritance"

"his creature inheritance ?" asks Dumbledore as he enters through the floo network before he says "the Potter's didn't have any creature blood in them, they were pure"

"then why do I have a Kitsune inheritance ?" asks Fenris tilting his head at Dumbledore.

"Kitsune ?" asks the Weasley Twins with matching grins.

"yes, I am a Kitsune and something else" replies Fenris.

"what else are you ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"Faery" replies Björn speaking up before he says "I was there when he transformed, I hated that he was in pain"

"why were you there ?" asks Ginny.

"he and I were sharing a bed, and had been since we had met" replies Björn.

"yea, then three days later, we ended up having sex in the woods" Fenris reminds Björn who smiles.

"what were you doing in the woods ? and how did you meet ?" asks Tonks.

"yes, I wish to know as well" says Dumbledore. Fenris and Björn start to tell them all how they met and what they were doing in the woods.

* * *

 **-Flashback Begins-**

When he wakes up he is laying in the middle of a forest and some guy with short blonde hair with the back of his head shaved is approaching him with several other men, they all have either a sword or an ax. The men notice Harry who runs off deeper into the forest, the men give chase and one of them throws their ax at him to hit him but it misses and gets stuck in a tree.

The other men try to capture Harry but he's fast thanks to his days running from his cousin and his friends. The men chase him some more before he is suddenly tackled and the man who tackled him raises his ax to kill him, the man brings the ax down and Harry closes his eyes preparing for the blow but it doesn't come, he opens his eyes to find a sword stopping the ax and he sees the blonde from before holding the sword, the blonde is looking straight at Harry looking into his eyes before the man with the ax yells at the blonde "why did you stop me, Björn"

Björn doesn't answer he just says to Harry "get up" Harry slowly rises to his feet before Björn asks "who are you ?"

"Harry" replies Harry.

"who is your father ?" asks the man who tried to kill him.

"his name was James, he's dead" replies Harry before Björn says to the other men "I'll take him" pausing for a moment before he continues by saying "as my slave" making Harry mutter "like that hasn't happened before" but he is ignored by the other men except Björn who heard him but doesn't ask. Björn takes out a rope with a loop in it before he places the loop around Harry's neck before he starts to pull Harry to make him walk with them, Harry walks with them as Björn holds the rope but he doesn't pull at it roughly or anything of the like, he is gentle with him.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

Mrs Weasley and the others including Mickey, Ian and Svetlana are shocked by what they had heard about Fenris and Björn's meeting but they were more shocked that Fenris was in a different world to their own. Tonks then says "OK, now tell us about why you were in the woods and what you did there, before the sex" Fenris and Björn both nod before they start telling everyone what happened in the woods. Ginny then asks Fenris "he was going to make you a slave ?"

"he saved my life, and being a slave is nothing new to me" replies Fenris making Björn growl at the reminder of the Dursleys treatment of his husband, Björn then says "even if he had become my slave, I would have treated him well, I had fallen for him and I thought that the only way for me to have him close was as my slave but when Fenris had seen Sirius I saw that I had a true chance at gaining him"

"what do you mean, my boy ?" Dumbledore asks Björn.

"I had wanted him since I saw him in the woods, he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen" replies Björn stepping forward. Ian smiles at the passion that Björn is showing and wishes that Mickey would show that kind of passion for him. What Ian doesn't know is that Mickey is completely in love with him, even if he doesn't admit it.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NINTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **OK. EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR THE NAME OF FENRIS' AND BJORN'S DAUGHTER'S NAME NOW. THE GIRL'S NAME HAS TO BE A FLOWER BECAUSE THAT'S THE EVAN'S FAMILY TRADITION. NOW FOR THE LIST:**

 **ACACIA**

 **ACONITE**

 **AMARYLLIS**

 **ASTER**

 **AZALEA**

 **BLOSSOM**

 **BLUEBELL**

 **BRYONY**

 **CALLA**

 **CAMELLIA**

 **CLOVER**

 **DAFFODIL**

 **DAHLIA**

 **DAISY**

 **DELPHINE**

 **FLEUR**

 **FLORA**

 **GARDENIA**

 **GARLAND**

 **HEATHER**

 **HYACINTH**

 **IANTHE**

 **IRIS**

 **IVY**

 **JACINTA**

 **JASMINE**

 **JONQUIL**

 **LAVENDER**

 **LEILANI**

 **LILAC**

 **LILY**

 **LINNEA**

 **LOTUS**

 **MAGNOLAI**

 **MARGUERITE**

 **MARIGOLD**

 **ORCHID**

 **PANSY**

 **PEONY**

 **PETAL**

 **PETUNIA**

 **POPPY**

 **POSEY**

 **PRIMROSE**

 **ROSE**

 **SENNA**

 **TULIP**

 **VIOLET**

 **XOCHITL**

 **ZAHARA**

 **ZINNIA**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT NAME YOU THINK THEIR DAUGHTER SHOULD HAVE, THE NAME WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE NAME FOR THEIR DAUGHTER, SO PLEASE VOTE WHILE YOU CAN! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plot: Harry breaks out of Remus' grip and follows Sirius through the veil after he falls into it thanks to Bellatrix sends a spell at Sirius and knocks him through the veil. Harry ends up the Viking era where he meets someone who will change his life.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have a feeling that some of you said "Finally" when you found out I posted this chapter.**

 **This has a bit of Shameless in it. Just a warning.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watches his weapon, his pawn as it talks with his other pawns in his game and the others in the room, including the muggles. This was not what he wanted, he needs to get control of this situation, he then remembers that the youngest Weasley is in love with Harry. But first he needs Harry to concentrate on fighting Voldemort. Dumbledore clears his throat to gain their attention before he says to Harry "Harry, my boy, we need to talk about Voldemort"

"what about him ?" asks Harry looking bored.

"well, it is your destiny to fight him" replies Dumbledore.

"destiny to fight some guy ?" asks the black haired muggle before he turn and asks Harry "what the fuck is he talking about ?"

"he is not fighting" says the blonde muggle (well that's what Dumbledore thinks) Dumbledore turns to him and asks "why ?" he then says "the prophecy says that only Harry can fight Voldemort"

"Fenris is not fighting Voldemort" yells the blonde muggle making the Russian muggle ask "who is this Voldemort ?"

"he is a dark wizard who killed Harry's parents before trying to kill him, Harry survived the killing curse" replies Dumbledore.

"and because he survived, he's destined to fight this dark wizard ?" asks the red haired muggle crossing his arms.

"please, I've survived him several times now, including when he came back, it doesn't mean I'm destined to fight him, it just means that I have really good luck and that I'm a survivor" says Harry before the blonde muggle says "Fenris is not fighting, not in his condition"

"what condition is that ?" asks Mrs Weasley concerned for Harry, Dumbledore thinks 'I would have to get rid of her soon, her affection for my weapon is getting annoying' not knowing that Fenris can read minds and that the next four words that are about to be spoken will possibly put a stop to his plans.

"he is with child" replies the blonde muggle, making everyone look at him with shock. Dumbledore yells "no" before he says to his weapon "you will abort your child and divorce the muggle, you will find a light witch to marry"

"no, I won't" says his weapon looking dangerous before he says "I ain't no weapon either, and my name is Fenris now, Dumbledore" spitting out 'Dumbledore' with venom. Everyone back away from Fenris in fear except the black haired muggle who smirks as he looks at Fenris, he then looks at Dumbledore and says "I suggest you leave, while you still can" he then says "Fenris is deadly when he is angry, I should know, we've seen it" motioning to the red haired muggle and the Russian muggle.

"what do you mean ?" one of the Weasley twins ask the muggle.

"he means this" replies Fenris stepping forward, he then shoves his hand into Dumbledore's chest and pulls out Dumbledore's heart which has a lot of dark spots making Fenris tsk at Dumbledore and say "you've been naughty, haven't you ?" smiling.

"what do you mean ?" asks Ronald.

"he has dark spots in his heart, it means he's murdered someone, multiple someones it seems, they must have been innocents too, cause that's the only way for him to get dark spots" replies Fenris looking at the heart shocking everyone in the room and the black haired muggle says "that's why my dad's heart had dark spots, because he murdered innocent people" Fenris nods before he says "I bet if I pulled Ian's heart out that his heart would have no dark spots"

* * *

Mickey replies after Fenris had said what he said "yea, because he's a boy scout, well, except when it came to towel head" making Ian groan.

"who is this towel head ?" asks Lagertha looking interested.

"Kash, he was my boss from where I work, he ran off on his pregnant wife" replies Ian, Björn growls in an angry way when he hears that Kash had run off on his pregnant wife. His respect for women kicking in, especially his respect for pregnant women.

"who Ian was fucking as well" says Mickey in an angry tone making Fenris growl loudly in anger surprising Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Tonks and the rest of the Weasleys. Fenris looks at Ian who groans before he says "it stopped after we got caught on the cameras in the store by his wife, his wife told him that he had to knock her up but he couldn't touch me until then, well, until Kash got his wife pregnant but I ended up fucking Mickey which Kash caught us doing after finding out that his wife was pregnant and Kash ending up shooting Mickey in the leg, but Kash and I are completely over"

"if I see this Kash person, I will hurt him" Fenris warns Ian making Mickey say "I will hurt him too, and not because he shot me" Mickey and Fenris nod in agreement, they agree that Kash should get hurt for having sexual intercourse with a fifteen year old. Ian groans, he then asks "what about Ned then ?"

"whose Ned ?" asks Fenris.

"the grandpa that he was fucking" replies Mickey looking at Ian who looks at Mickey with a glare.

"how did you know that ?" Fenris asks Mickey.

"he admitted it, plus the grandpa tried to get in bed with Ian while at Ian's place but ended up in Ian's older brother's bed and that lead to Ian's older sister, her boyfriend and Ian's older brother to find out, well, all his siblings found out, including his younger siblings" replies Mickey looking at Ian who says "I met him while Mickey was locked up, I met him at a club"

"a club ?" asks Sirius before looking at Fenris in a certain way to get his message across. Fenris groans and says to Sirius "Babylon was fun, it was great there, especially the back room and the guys we met wouldn't have let anything happen to us"

"the back room ?" asks Remus confused.

"yea, Björn and I were back there for at least two hours" replies Fenris.

"what were you doing in this back room for two hours ?" asks Dumbledore.

"take a guess" replies Fenris with a smirk.

"you were fucking" guesses Mickey.

"yea, we were" replies Björn proudly. Dumbledore looks pissed, he then takes out his wand with the memory spell on his lips but Fenris sees what Dumbledore's about to do and he casts a disarming spell to get Dumbledore's wand out of his hand. Fenris catches it before he summons his petrefying wand and says pointing it at Dumbledore "don't you ever try and spell my husband or you will feel the end of this wand"

"what can that wand do ?" asks Ian. Fenris summons into the house, Peter Pettigrew who when he sees Sirius starts whimpering and shaking. He then sees Fenris and starts to beg him to let him go, Fenris scoffs and says to Pettigrew "you're the reason that my parents are dead, why should I spare you ?"

"your dad wouldn't want you to be a killer" replies Pettigrew.

"but he has already killed someone" says Björn gaining Pettigrew's attention. Fenris then says "this is what my wand does" he then jabs it into Pettigrew, turning the traitor into a statue, shocking everyone who didn't know about what the wand can do. Fenris then says "this will keep him here until we turn him in, so that Sirius can be free" Fenris then magically erases Dumbledore's memory to make him forget about Fenris' new abilities, Fenris then banishes Dumbledore out of the house, shocking the Weasleys and Tonks while the others all smile at the power that Fenris has now and Remus says "the dark lord had better watch out if he tries to attack Fenris"

"why ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"because he is more powerful then before" replies Björn smirking. Ian, Mickey and Svetlana settle into their rooms at Grimmauld Place. Ian and Mickey stay in the same room while Svetlana stays in her own room.

* * *

A week later Ian, Mickey, Fenris and Björn are back on the South Side, they walk into the Kash & Grab. They see someone at the counter, a new serving boy it seems and Linda comes in and when she sees Ian she asks "where have you been ? I had to hire someone else temporarily"

"he was with my husband and I" replies Fenris stepping forward.

"your husband ? who is that ?" asks Linda.

"I am" replies Björn wrapping his arms around Fenris' waist. Linda asks them all "where were you all ?"

"my place" replies Fenris before he asks "do you know where your ex-husband is ?" Linda shakes her head, she then explains to Fenris and Björn that she hasn't seen Kash since he had left and that she hopes that he is suffering for leaving her while she's pregnant. Björn growls at the reminder surprising Linda and the serving guy making Fenris explain why Björn growled, Linda understands and is happy that Björn has respect for women. Ian and the others talk to Linda for a bit to clear up everything before they head to the Gallagher house.

* * *

The four of them get to the Gallagher house, when they get there they see a group of people in front of the house, Mickey gasps when he recognizes who is in front of the house and he gets in a fighting stance just in case making Fenris ask him quietly "who are they ?"

"my brothers and my sister" replies Mickey. One of the girls turns around, she sees then and asks "where the fuck have you been, douche bag ?" walking over to Mickey, she punches his arm making Ian say "hey, Mandy" 'Mandy' turns to Ian, punches his arm and asks "where the fuck have you been ?" Mickey's brothers and the others turn to see them, one of the boys goes over to Mickey and asks "dude, where have you been ?"

"with us" replies Fenris motioning to himself and his husband. He then introduces himself and his husband, including the fact that the two are married much to Mickey's siblings' shock and Mandy exclaims "wicked" she then asks "how did you meet ?" One of Mickey's brothers interrupts Fenris' reply by asking the married couple "so, you're a couple of fags then ?"

"yea, we are" replies Fenris growling before he asks "got a problem with that ?" Mickey then says "Joey, watch what your reply is, Fenris is very dangerous"

"as am I" says Björn growling, getting out his ax and preparing his magic just in case. Mickey tells Björn and Fenris who he's brothers are and their names. Iggy says "I don't care if you're gay, fuck, Mickey is, plus I'm Bi anyway, so I have no problem at all"

"it's true, we don't care" says Colin.

"I agree" says Joey. Mickey is shocked by what he's brothers had said while Mandy is surprised that Mickey is gay. She then looks at Ian, back at Mickey and she exclaims at Ian "Mickey is the guy you were fucking while you were fucking Kash ?" Björn and Fenris growl at the mention of Kash. Suddenly a female yells "WHAT !" in an angry way. Ian tells Fenris and Björn that the female is his eldest sister, Fiona.

Fiona storms over to Ian and asks "is what Mandy said true ? you were fucking your 38 year old boss who was married with two kids ?" Ian nods and Fiona groan before asking Ian why in an angry way. Ian just shrugs and tells her that it was fun. Ian then asks why the Milkovich siblings are in front of the house, Mandy tells Ian that they had found Terry's body and that they were coming to tell Mickey, but since he wasn't at the Gallagher house, they were going to go home. Mickey tells his siblings that he already knows that their father is dead making Mandy ask "how ?"

"I was there when he died" replies Mickey.

"you know who killed him ?" Iggy asks Mickey.

"yea" replies Mickey.

"who ?" asks Colin stepping forward. Fenris and Björn step forward and motion to themselves, telling the Milkovich siblings that they are the ones who killed Terry. Mandy asks them why making the two turn to her and Fenris asks Mandy "you seriously care about that asshole ? after what he has done to you ?" Mandy looks shocked, she then turns to Ian with a betrayed look and asks "you told him ?"

"yea, he wanted to know everything that Terry had done, considering what they had interrupted" Ian replies.

"what did they interupt ?" Iggy asks Ian stepping forward.

"Terry had gotten a Russian whore named Svetlana to fuck the faggot out of Mickey while I watched, at gun point" replies Ian growling. The Milkovich siblings are surprised but the Gallagher siblings, Veronica and Kevin are pissed off, Mickey then tells them all what had happened from his point of view.

The Milkovichs, Gallaghers, Veronica and Kevin are shocked when Mickey tells them about Fenris' heart ripping ability. Iggy asks Fenris what other abilities he has and Fenris lists what he can do, Iggy realizes that Fenris had frozen over Terry's body. Iggy then asks Fenris "you froze his body ?" he then asks "who cut into his back, snapped his ribs open and pulled out his lungs though ?"

"I did" replies Björn proudly and he says "he deserved Blood Eagle" seriously with a slight growl. The Milkovichs, Gallaghers, Veronica and Kevin are confused by the reference Blood Eagle. Björn then explains it when Mandy asks what a Blood Eagle is, he explains it just like his father had explained it to him when he had asked.

They all head into the Gallagher house and sit down. Iggy asks Fenris how he got the abilities, Fenris tells him that it's a long story and that he wouldn't believe him but Fenris does tell Iggy where his abilities actually come from much to everyone's shock including Mickey and Ian who didn't know where his abilities actually come from, what world to be more precise.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE TENTH CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **OK. EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR THE NAME OF FENRIS' AND BJORN'S DAUGHTER'S NAME NOW. THE GIRL'S NAME HAS TO BE A FLOWER BECAUSE THAT'S THE EVAN'S FAMILY TRADITION. NOW FOR THE LIST:**

 **ACACIA**

 **ACONITE**

 **AMARYLLIS**

 **ASTER**

 **AZALEA**

 **BLOSSOM**

 **BLUEBELL**

 **BRYONY**

 **CALLA**

 **CAMELLIA**

 **CLOVER**

 **DAFFODIL**

 **DAHLIA**

 **DAISY**

 **DELPHINE**

 **FLEUR**

 **FLORA**

 **GARDENIA**

 **GARLAND**

 **HEATHER**

 **HYACINTH**

 **IANTHE**

 **IRIS**

 **IVY**

 **JACINTA**

 **JASMINE**

 **JONQUIL**

 **LAVENDER**

 **LEILANI**

 **LILAC**

 **LILY**

 **LINNEA**

 **LOTUS**

 **MAGNOLAI**

 **MARGUERITE**

 **MARIGOLD**

 **ORCHID**

 **PANSY**

 **PEONY**

 **PETAL**

 **PETUNIA**

 **POPPY**

 **POSEY**

 **PRIMROSE**

 **ROSE**

 **SENNA**

 **TULIP**

 **VIOLET**

 **XOCHITL**

 **ZAHARA**

 **ZINNIA**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT NAME YOU THINK THEIR DAUGHTER SHOULD HAVE, THE NAME WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE NAME FOR THEIR DAUGHTER, SO PLEASE VOTE WHILE YOU CAN! :-)**


End file.
